


Having Peace in the Leaf

by ZackOfTheNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't talk to Danzo, F/M, Friends and Adventures, Games with friends, Inspired by Naruto Shippuden, Inspired by SHippuden Episode 358, More Additional Tags will be added, Motivated by great AO3 authors, Multi, New Uchiha Leader, Shisui Raps, Shisui and Itachi trying to fix one thing at a time, Shisui running a plan, Taking a walk always makes things better, What is Kakashi thinking about?, Where's Toni?, everyone is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfTheNight/pseuds/ZackOfTheNight
Summary: Back when the Uchiha clan was still alive and going strong. The Uchihas had lost their patience with the Leaf fighting so many wars and getting so many shinobi killed. They wanted a real leader in the village who wouldn't waste their shinobi. They wanted to take power. The hokage hears of such rumors and orders spying to be done on the clan. This tension between the Leaf and the Uchiha created a lot of covert ops. Spying was the main function of both sides until an one side would make a move with their forces. After a few months of trying to get the politics to settle their problems, the Uchiha decide their next best move is a coup d'etat. However, Shisui was in on the conflict from the beginning and didn't want any violence to break out, he's seen enough on his missions. Itachi then joins Shisui, sharing the same feelings about the conflict with him and decide it's up to them to come up with a plan that will bring peace to the two sides. The two go to work at it for a month and nothing happens, but they don't stop trying to find a way to have peace. The story picks up after this month of not being able to end the conflict.





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

Shisui and third hokage had ended their talk. Shisui was given more free time to try to come up with a plan to bring peace between the Uchiha and the Leaf. But what was he going to do? He went back home to his family and thought about it. His first idea that came to mind was to use his Kotoamatsukami on the clan to change their ideals and ask for peace with the Leaf. After some more critical thinking, he deemed the Kotoamatsukami plan the best one to go with since it was achievable by himself and its mostly safe because no fighting would be needed. Later that day, he finishes eating dinner with his family. Lemon grilled chicken was his favorite and it was all gone in 10 seconds. 

“Thank you for dinner, you always find the right flavors.” After he says his thank you, he puts on his shoes, and is about to head out.

“Big brother are you going somewhere?” His little sister Nilana runs up to him, in shear disappoint, she already planned to played trivia with Shisui. “Yes, unfortunately, however this means you can get better at trivia while I’m away!” She looks down as she then feels a hand on her head.

He takes a second to come up with what to say. “Alright if I get back while you’re asleep, then I’ll get you a hat of your choice tomorrow, sound good?” Nilana has always had a love for hats ever since she could grab objects. She nods her head with a gentle smile. Shisui then gets up as he is ready to go to his meeting.

“See you later!” He shouts as he waves to his family while running out the front door.

“Now then, time to see how good of a plan this really is.” He heads towards the forest outside of the village where he will see his best friend.


	2. Shisui, Itachi, and..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui reaches his destination to meet with Itachi, to talk about the ongoing conflict and what they're going to do. However, someone else wants in.

# Chapter 2

[At the secret meeting spot of Itachi and Shisui with a beautiful waterfall behind them and the sun had about an hour until it’ll be completely down.]  
“Long time no see friend.” The Mangekyō user says to the other Uchiha sitting on a boulder gazing at the waterfall. With one leg perched up with his left arm resting on it. He looks at the waterfall for another moment then turns his head slightly, breaking his silence, “It’s about time you got here. You're late Shisui. What have you been up to?” His peace had ended.

“Yeah Shisui. What have you been up to?” A voice comes out of the trees to their side. A figure then walks out of the shadows. Shisui had planned on meeting with Itachi, but didn’t realize there would be a third Uchiha joining them. A tall, muscular, with a fresh haircut teenager wearing a tank top walks towards them. “Ah, hey Toni.” Toni is considered the funniest Uchiha out of their generation, but don't let that distract you from his 87% mission success rate. Compared to the great Kagami Uchiha, who had only a 71% success rate. 

“Shisui good to see you!” he jokingly punches shisui on his side just below his arm where it is free. It's what he does to all of his friends when he sees them, however they’re more like knockout punches. “Y..Yeah..Good.. to see you, what brings you here?” Shisui regains his composure but is still rubbing his side.

“I was coming back from my mission and I saw Itachi walking to the forest, so I asked him if I could tag along.” “You tried to use a genjutsu on me to know why I was coming here, Itachi remarks then decides to add one more line. "You imbecile.” Of course Itachi countered Toni’s genjutsu attempt with ease, but he liked Toni's effort and knows how much he cares about the clan. Thus, telling him the gist of the meeting and allowing him to tag alongside.

“So now what? Do we attack? Because you know..if you need muscle..” “No, No, No, it's not that. We’re trying to end this conflict peacefully.” Shisui makes it clear to Toni, that they're not trying get more experience with their Sharingan.

Toni takes a second, then nods to him. “Oh I got you. You're like those Grass villagers who are so bent on peace. I get it, it's cool you know." Shisui get annoyed with the remark. "You know we DON'T need you." Toni then decides to calm him down." Easy Shisui, I'm just joking, you know I don't like unavoidable conflict too." Itachi feels its time to know what's to be done. 

"So Shisui, what’s the plan that you've got?” Shisui thinks to himself for a second on how to introduce his plan to the two uchiha. “Well, before I got here, I was able to come up with an idea. This idea can be considered to be crazy among other shinobi, but it’s all I got.” Itachi stops his mediation and turns to his comrade, “What is it Shisui?”

He takes a deep breath. “I’m going to use my Kotoamatsukami on the clan. I’ll use it on the day of the revolt with no one suspicious of my intentions.. They’ll all be under my genjutsu and I will make each of them believe that rebelling against the Leaf is a terrible idea and they should instead attempt to make peace with the Hokage.” 

“Woah! My boy Shisui coming up with a stealthy plan! No one would suspect that coming from you." Toni says in excitement, but then realizes something. "Hey, I only got one question though Shisui bro, what’s gonna happen if the clan somehow attempts to attack the leaf again 3 years down the road? You won’t be able to use your Mangekyō on them.” Toni wants Shisui’s plan to succeed, however he does point out a plausible flaw in it.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Toni.” Itachi says as he turns back to the waterfall, but then he pauses for a moment, realizing what he had just said. “My God, I just agreed with Toni on something.” Shisui breaks into a laugh after Itachi admits his defeat. 

After a few good laughs, they all regain their composure and decide what to do next. Shisui is the first to talk. 

“Fine then, I won’t go with the plan.” 

"What do you mean? It might be a bit flawed, but it doesn't mean we should quit on it." Itachi may be weary of the plan, but he doesn't have a problem following through with it.

Shisui looks at the waterfall then looks back at Itachi and Toni. Addressing them "Actually it does, we have to come up with a plan that can't be foiled, we're dealing with two powerful groups, probably the most powerful in our Shinobi world. We can't take leave anything to chance." Toni becomes a bit frustrated hearing that they have start over. "Well what do we do now Shisui? We ain't leaving until we got a new one."

Shisui becomes paranoid again. "Well we would be leaving if you two didn't bring up anything especially you Toni.. Toni.. [Shisui realizes what Toni has done, and an idea springs to mind.] TONI!" "Huh? Hey don't blame just me! Blame Itachi too!" Toni quickly points to Itachi, who turns back around to the waterfall, rolling his eyes in secret but honestly he would do it in front of the two and it would still be fitting.

"No, No, not that. Ok maybe a bit of that but anyways. What I just realized is that you Toni did make me reconsider with your approach. You pointed out a flaw that's too risky to take. I realize that we will make the Leaf and the Uchiha reconsider going into battle and rather seek peace with my new plan."

"Oh I got you bro, so what do mean reconsider?" Toni understands the first part, but doesn't know where Shisui is going towards.

"Neither side truly wants to fight this out, that's why we can make them reconsider. Which is why we're going to go with this new plan and y'all are gonna help me achieve it. We’ll finally have peace in the Leaf as we have been wishing for. Itachi taking this in looks down for a second then back up and into Shisui’s eyes. “Alright, so what’s the new plan?”


	3. The New Plan Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of planning, the three Uchiha now have an idea on what they need to do to stop the Uchiha from attacking. It's now up to Itachi and Shisui to get two more important characters into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between these chapters. I go back and reread them and realize some parts just don’t come out right and fix up the parts, but it’s for the better! I thank y'all for reading this.

# Chapter 3

[The next week after Itachi, Shisui, and Toni met]

 

“Man it’s been a week and we’ve gotten nowhere! We’ve planning this masterpiece out for so long and it’s only been a week!” Shisui being excited and frustrated that the plan hadn’t progressed but it has developed. While rubbing his head he’s thinking of what else could be done along the lines. Kidnap the Uchiha leader to break up the clan for the time? No, that wouldn’t work, there were a lot of Uchiha with experience who can just fill in as the new leader. _Nothing._ He continues with Itachi as they walk towards the Konoha Cemetery that honors fallen comrades. Itachi would occasionally pay a visit for honor those who made the ultimate sacrifice. Shisui too, always making a vow in front of the KIA shrine to never let a comrade die by his side.

 

“It’s been long, but we’ve planned it out pretty well now we just need to get the other two on board with us.” Itachi seeing better days after being heavily involved in both: missions dealing with the other villages and a number of Uchiha meetings. In the villages, it ranged from collecting data on the Jinchuuriki's to infiltrating a spy ring who was selling out Leaf Shinobi for money. Meanwhile, in almost every clan meeting he had to give intel to the clan to keep their suspicions at ease and that meant more work for the Uchiha prodigy.

Shisui looks at Itachi and smiles. “Hey but when this is all done, I’m gonna put in my form to create my own task force and request to have you in it. I'll give you more freedom than they do.”

Only recently, Jonin shinobi and above can create their own task force to complete their own missions so long as the Hokage approves their group. The leader also needed to have at least 5 years of being a shinobi and Shisui was just finishing up his fifth. 

“We’ll get to choose our own missions.” 

Even though Shisui indicated that the plan hasn’t gone anywhere much, it still got the three moving toward a certain direction on where to go next. The first part of the plan included recruiting two more Shinobi who can fight well in a moment’s notice and has been regarded highly by the leaf. This took Shisui, Itachi, and Toni a while to figure out who’s the best for the job. If you asked any of the three, they would all choose Minato and Jiraiya immediately to be a part of this. But since the Fourth Hokage had passed, they decided to go with the next best in line.

They arrive at the cemetery and walk towards the middle. It was a sunny day with occasional clouds passing by, a perfect day to pay one’s respect. After a little more walking, the two then spot who they were looking for. Shisui reads the stone in which the two shinobi were standing in front of, _Rin Nohara._ Kakashi never expressed to anyone about what happened on that day, but Itachi would get some conversations out him, usually ending in who’s ultimate jutsu is better.

“Yo! White Fang junior!” Shisui says to the Anbu captain. 

“Oh hey guys.” 

Kakashi takes a quick look at the two. First Shisui, then Itachi. Nothing suspicous. You can never be too trusting while in the Anbu. Kakashi’s old friend who joined the Anbu the same time he did got stabbed two days ago by a team member. They were in the middle of eating their lunch when the friend's team member got possessed by a mind control jutsu from a hidden Mist ninja who then took the shinobi's life. His name was Namagora Hitaki.

“What’re you two doing here?” Kakashi wonders. It’s the middle of the day, no important missions were posted on the Anbu Task Board, and outside of the Anbu, Kakashi would never hang out with the two Uchiha. 

Itachi took it upon himself to explain since he knew Kakashi better than Shisui. “We’ve come up with a plan to cut the tensions between the Leaf and the Uchiha and ultimately, have peace.” 

Kakashi seeing Shisui open a smile like a child just becoming a genin and receiving their head band, takes no interest at first.

“That’s great, but why are you telling me this? Tenzō had a better story before we got here involving Orochimaru, three snakes, and a Curry Chef from The Village Hidden in the Stones.” 

“Well because we’re gonna need you and your friend Tenzō to make this work, you see--” Kakashi catches something in the corner of his eye. In the trees behind Itachi and Shisui there’s no doubt to what he saw, a mask with the shape of cat which had some markings added to it. _The Foundation._ The tails had been spying on Itachi and Shisui today ever since they left their homes. Danzo got suspicious of Shisui with his absence and sent two Anbu black ops to spy on him and Itachi since he know they talk together quite a bit outside of the ops. Now, Kakashi becomes interested. Shisui and Itachi perhaps do have something worth his time since they had gained the interest of Danzo, and Danzo knew all the dirty secrets within the village. Kakashi is prompted to interrupt Shisui before he explains this ‘plan.’

“I see, but I think you should tell Tenzō and me this plan in secret and not out here, you wouldn’t want an eavesdropper to spoil this peace attempt.” Kakashi grabs Shisui’s shoulder and notions to the trees behind him with his eyes. In which Shisui activates his sharingan and focuses only on sensing chakra behind him. Two Anbu agents it was. Shisui now had to come up with something quick.

“Right, well I guess I’ll see you at the Tobirama park tomorrow at noon with all four of us.” Shisui tells Kakashi. Kakashi hesitates for a second then agrees to Shisui’s idea. 

“Yeah-- I’ll see you guys then.” 

The two Uchiha wave to Kakashi and leave the cemetery through the way they entered. Shisui decided now is the best time to grab some BBQ in the village. They sure knew how to work up an appetite.

“Alright well me and Itachi are going to the Barbeque Kitchen. You better make sure you are on time, not early or late, right on the mark.”

Tenzō feels it best to say goodbye on their behalf. He’s still adjusting to working directly under the Hokage instead of Danzo, but he was glad that switch was made.

“Of course. We’ll see you guys there.”

“Great! See you laters guys!”

The two turn back the way they came waving a friendly goodbye. Kakashi and Tenzō, still standing in front of Rin’s gravestone, decide to go back to their day, completing another high priority mission with a target who’s to be captured alive.


	4. The Four of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened again, I go through this chapter on one day and the next, it's a complete mess. I Did rework most of this chapter to make sure it sounds better down the road so I hope it was worth worth it and that you enjoy. More to come!

# Chapter 4

[The following day. Itachi and Shisui are to meet Kakashi and Tenzō, but first..]

“Shisui where are you going?”

Shisui turns around from the front door to see his little sister holding a sketchbook in both of her arms. Her purple eyes looking up to him, wanting her brother to not leave.

“I’m going to see Itachi and a few others.” He rubs her head as it always brings a smile to her face.

“Does that mean you’re going to save the village?”

He chuckles. “Of course it does, that’s what this means.” he points to his headband. “This means that we will always protect the village and of course, our families.”

“That’s so great!”

“Tell me Nilana, what are you going to do today?” 

She doesn't hesitate to show him the picture of her drawing.

“I was going to start coloring in the picture of the cat.” Her drawing level would be considered advanced for her age, it kind of helps when you have Shisui for an art teacher. 

“The two-tailed beast. What’s its name?”

“Kurama.” Shisui responds with a slight smirk perched up on his face. 

“No it isn’t! That’s the nine-tails silly.”

“Alright, you got me. It’s real name is Matatabi“

She likes the sound of the name.

“Matatablehh”

He tries to correct her, it is a more challenging word than Kurama after all. “Mata-ta-bi.”

“Matata--bi.”

For the rest of the day, that’s all she wants to say. Meanwhile, Shisui looks up at the clock hanging in front of the kitchen. Eleven twenty-four. Time to go.

“Ok Nilana, I really have to go now. When I get back we can draw some more, how’s that?”

“Okay!” She nods excitedly, “See you later Shisui!”

~~~

 

Shisui catches up to Itachi with a light run. They walk for a bit and pull up on Cherry Blossom road, one of the main roads in the village. The road contained all kinds of shops. Mask shops, new food from outside villages, and even a Tech store. The store didn’t have much in variety, but it had everyone’s attention with their new cameras and a new device to record videos. But none of that had their attention right now.

“You’re sure this meeting is going to work Shisui? I'm not sure if they're actually going to show up.” Itachi had his doubts for today. Toni got sent out on an extraction mission, bringing back some trapped shinobi in another village who got exposed while being undercover. Shisui trying to brighten the mood, decided to reflect on some better times.

“You remember that time when we’re on the Biochemist mission in the Hidden Clouds?” He asks. Recalling about their first mission outside of the village. They both were nervous of course going to the Hidden Clouds, not knowing what to expect from the  
Raikage. The Hidden Cloud needed a pair of Dojutsu users who could detect the mutations within the bodies of the victims and track down the Biochemist since no one knew what he looked like. The Hidden Cloud asked for the Leaf’s help because they were able to stop most of Orochimaru’s horrendous experiments at the time. The only difference with the Biochemist is he wanted to create the first jinchuuriki who could have the tailed beast extracted from them and live. All in all the mission was a success and gave the two a lot of credibility. Not only did the Third Hokage recognize their abilities, but the Hidden Cloud also became fans of the duo, requesting them as priority shinobi, inviting them back first whenever they would need help again.

“Yeah.” 

“That was great! You putting a genjutsu on me to make me look like a school boy who would run around the edge of the town by myself. It was the perfect setup! He bit the bait like a giant wild Boar! 

Itachi begins to reveal a smile.

“Hmph, I came up with that when you said if only we could get into his messed up mind. That fool was doing more harm than good, experimenting with children that age. We were fortunate to have that assistant from the cloud to help us map out what the Biochemist looks for.

Shisui puts his hands in his pockets and straightens his back to look up in the sky as he continues to walk. _That Assistant._ Itachi remembers that look Shisui is giving off. The same look he gave once the mission was completed and they were heading back home. He’s thinking about her. 

Itachi couldn’t wait to bring up the feelings. 

“I wish we had a better relationship with the hidden cloud, they were very friendly with the operation unlike the other villages. Especially the assistant, she seemed to take an interest in you.” Itachi wanted to hear Shisui say her name, he loved getting people to confess.

“She may have, but I can say this. I’m sure as hell missing the sight of her, even if it’s her just telling us how ridiculous our strategies are or that my teleportation sucks compared to hers.” They’ve met a few times now, in both villages, but because of Shisui’s lack of being a romantic he never got around to taking her out for a night, and thanks to Itachi his stomach gives off that light feeling, I’ve done nothing. He grabs his abdomen with his left arm, trying to relax himself. He’s not giving up yet. 

“You really do like her? Why haven’t you asked her out on a date yet? You have the ability to contact her through your teleportation jutsu, and more importantly, you have the confidence to ask her out.” 

“I know, just with all this going on I’d rather achieve peace first then pursue a relationship. But I realized now, that I shouldn’t wait. I might not have the chance to see her again. I need to take action while I still have the chance. And you can bet on me doing so. I will ask her out on a date the _next_ time I see her. We both need to enjoy our lives no matter what happens.” 

Shisui finishes his promise as they reach the meeting point. They’re standing right behind Ichiraku’s ramen shop with Kakashi and Tenzō waiting for them. Shisui gives Itachi a nudge to his shoulder. _I told you so._

“What’s up guys?”


	5. Here's the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Tobirama Park the two black ops are confused, where are the four Shinobi?

# Chapter 5

* * *

“Well I’m glad you got the memo.” Shisui says to Kakashi, as he recalls what happened after Shisui told him where they were to meet.

 

“That was smart to divert them away to the park by saying that’s where we’re going to meet. You hit me with your Mangekyō afterwards, showing me to meet here instead of the park. To come up with an idea that quick, I can see why the Third Hokage and the Uchiha view you so highly Shisui.”

 

Shisui can’t help but to feel flattered, he did it instinctively. However he did owe his action to someone. “Thanks, but honestly I gotta thank Toni for giving me that idea." He pauses. "Now to get down to business.”

 

Everyone looks to Shisui. All eyes were on him. Itachi, already knew what's going to be said still paid close attention to Shisui's words. There's nothing wrong with listening to the same message and trying to gain a new understanding. For most of the day though he had his mind on being with Izumi, he felt relaxed. On the other hand, Kakashi couldn’t stop thinking about this plan. How’s it going to work? Will Lord Third actually approve a plan that the Uchiha came up with? Are we even involving Lord Third in this? Is Lord Danzo going to try to fuck them up? He had his doubts.  But then he remembered the time when he bought Jiraiya's book,  _Make-Out Paradise._  Jiraiya gave some advice to Kakashi as he bought the book from him. “This book deals a lot about some of our most desired wants in life, which may make us feel uncomfortable when we don't completely understand it. But that doesn’t mean we should shy away from it, we should happily embrace it. Perhaps for a majority of our time we find ourselves in uncomfortable situations, but it's up to us to make the best out of them.  _He laughs._ It's like my one rule: There are no excuses when you fail at changing something. Anyways Kakashi enjoy the book." The nice words said to Kakashi have always stayed with him.

 

Ever since he met the two at the gravestone, even Tenzō wanted to know what they could do to help out. He's also come a long way since he switched over. Exceeding beyond the Third Hokage's expectations with his high mission success rate and usefulness. His skills were on par with Kakashi, but the wood style came in help with its many uses that the Black Ops never had before.  Ever since being under Kakashi’s command, he learned some of the best things happen when you push yourself beyond on what you're capable of.  He listened very closely to what Shisui had to say, not missing a beat.

 

“Let me start with thanking you guys for agreeing to be a part of this, you guys have as much of a crucial part in this as we do.” He stops for a moment walking around in a slow pace, thinking of how to put his next part into words. “Peace, is not achieved through violence, but by gaining a new understanding. One must understand the struggles of the opposing side and try to offer their own sacrifice to help them out and in which the other side will do the same. Itachi and I know very well of the Uchihas’ struggle and we recognize the trouble the Leaf has been in.  They’ve been to war in 3 separate affairs within the last two decades. We know that they’re ready to shed blood soon. As for you two, representing the Leaf, you hold the Leaf in your best interests. Kakashi everyone in the locker room looks up to you, you’re a true leader. You’ve done everything for the sake of the village, but some questionable missions might question your loyalty. It’s time for you to take part in a mission that the Leaf _actually_ needs. Your relationship with Lord Third is key.  As Itachi has close ties to the Uchiha leaders, together we’ll set up a peace talk with only them and we’ll insist they meet up until there is an agreement. And yes, Danzo won’t be there to talk since he’s spied on us he can’t be trusted to handle the peace talks. The reason we need you two is like I said, you’re close to Lord Third. You have to convince him to meet the Uchiha in secret. Once you and Itachi get both sides to meet, then it’s up to them and our job is to only protect them.” Shisui ends.

 

“Right. But how and where will they meet?” Kakashi asks.

 

"We’ve already found a secluded spot for them, it's deserted. We will have them meet at this spot this Saturday after Sundown. It will repeated every other Saturday until peace is achieved.”

 

“Alright, I think I can handle it on my side. Kakashi says. It made sense for Kakashi, some of the missions he did were just bland, they had no surreal outcome for the better. A year ago he noticed that the missions he started doing weren’t even in the best interest for the Leaf. The Anbu slowly started to become a pawn in somone's plans.  _Backhand deals, breaking promises, bullshit cover ups,_ _I'm ready for a change,_ Kakashi thinking to himself.

 

“Me too.” Itachi with a ready look on his face. Tenzō who also had been listening carefully to all of this, felt good about where the plan was heading. There would be no violence, the two most powerful people in the leaf will meet face to face. He became satisfied with what he heard from Shisui, but like Toni, he had one problem.

 

“Wait, but if it’s just them two, then it might take awhile to attain the peace. Perhaps there might not even be peace because of all the tension. Each of them are going to try to make the other side with their ideals.”

 

Shisui turns to Tenzō and puts his hand up to his chin to think. He knows Tenzō is onto something. “I see your point, what’d you have in mind?" Tenzō then tried to understand the complication. There’s always been two sides in this conflict, two sides. Perhaps the missing piece to this puzzle is that there needed to be a third side or at least a bridge between the two. He puts his thoughts together.

 

“We bring in a moderator or someone to mediate this peace discussion. Someone who won’t be biased and allow to move the peace talks in the right direction without conflict.”

 

“Alright so why not have Jiraiya do it?”

 

Kakashi spoke with Jiraiya a few days back after seeing him at a dumpling shop. Jiraiya seemed to be looking his best, with the whole break from being a shinobi, he was able to enjoy his time more. With the free time he had he stayed dedicated to continue with his novel series, or just try to gather more _information_ for his books, at least that’s what Kakashi learned during their talk. He decides to intervene.

 

“No, he wouldn’t do it. Last time I talked to him he avoided anything dealing with shinobi. Besides he left the village to get more ideas for writing his next book.”

 

The group is left blank, not being able to think of anyone else candid for the role. That is until after five minutes of thinking, Itachi decides who the moderator should be.

 

“Well then I suggest that it would be you, Kakashi.”

 

“Me!? Why?”

 

Itachi explains, “Well personally if I could choose anyone I would choose the Fourth Hokage for this role but I can’t because he has passed. Kakashi, you’re the right fit because you’ve connected with both sides throughout your life. To me you're half Leaf and Half Uchiha.” He points to him.” Just look at your face. “You were close friends with an Uchiha and respect us. I always felt comfortable when I was under your command, you cared about everyone on your team, even though you tried to hide it sometimes.” Kakashi awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, _damn how could he tell?_ “In addition, you are trusted by your Leaf comrades including the Third Hokage, so both will listen to you when you have something to say. Lastly, you were taught by Minato therefore you hold some of his ideology. Both sides should trust you with this responsibility.”

 

“He’s right Kakashi. I believe you’re the best fit too. Compared to the last mission we did dealing with the Hidden Mist, you should have no problem with this.”

 

Kakashi takes it all in for a second. Being a captain for over four years has helped him learn how to come to a decision in an instant when dealing with unfamiliar scenarios. 

 

“Well when I look at it like that, I suppose you’re right Itachi. Tenzō. I can do it. I’m in.”

 

“Good, then everything is set for now. We just need the leaders to agree with this. We’ll start with our leader on the next meeting with the clan, of course when it’s just me and Itachi are left alone with him. We’re counting on you guys to convince Lord Third. We’ll see you guys soon.”

 

Shisui says as him and Itachi say their farewell to Tenzō and a partially fainted Kakashi. "Not again."

 

 


	6. The Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four shinobi are tasked with getting the two major leaders to agree to meet each other in secret before the coup starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to create a new leader of the Uchiha since rewatching Naruto Shippuden I really felt like Fugaku had a change of heart and didn’t want anyone to die from the upcoming conflict. To me, I saw that he cared about the Leaf village and the responsibilities of heading the Police Force. He has seen the harshness of war, and dealt with countless conflicts, making him decide it's time for someone else to take up the responsibility. He ultimately decides to retire because he was at Peace with the Leaf and the Uchiha.

In the Hokage’s Office, Kakashi and Tenzō are trying to convince the Third Hokage to go through with their plan.

 

“Please Sir, it’s the best course of action to take in order to avoid conflict.” To much of their effort, it’s been a bust with the Third Hokage. He views it as a waste of time, how could a meeting with the leader of the Uchiha convince him to not attack the village? It sounded more crazy than trying to arm wrestle with the Fourth Raikage. He tried to reason with the two.

 

“Look, I understand that you guys have put in a lot thought to it, and I appreciate that. But a peace talk with the Uchiha will not put an end to this situation. Things are becoming too heated, and if it gets leaked to the public that we’ve met, who knows what chaos will spew out.”

 

“Chaos? There’s already been chaos sir. Not long ago we were being tailed two ninja trying to uncover our plans. I saw one of their faces, I can confirm that it’s the foundation.”

 

“The Foundation you say? Why would Danzo try to intervene on this?”

 

“We’re not sure, but Shisui and Itachi have kept us posted. The Uchiha will be moving forward with the coup in two weeks. Sir, you have to do this. Just give it a chance at least.”

 

Hiruzen contemplates. He didn’t know the Uchiha were that close to moving forward with an attack. It becomes clear on what he needs to do. He thinks to himself once more to confirm what he was about to do,  _I did entrust Shisui with finding an answer on how to stop the conflict, and no one else has brought up a better plan yet, what would you do Minato?_ Kakashi and Tenzō wait for an answer, thoughts of doubt perhaps started to enter their minds. Kakashi thinking of having to assemble more teams to get ready to fight in the coming weeks, Tenzō couldn’t fathom having to put his blade through a comrade, this can’t happen. A few more seconds pass then Hiruzen makes up his mind. He looks to the two of them and nods, inhaling his pipe. He agrees to take part in the plan.

 

“Alright then perhaps you are right Kakashi, I’ll meet the leader since you two truly believe that this can work. However, since you will be part of the meetings, Tenzō you have to bring in three more anbu members to guard us. Is that clear?”

 

Tenzō straightens and looks at the Hokage.

 

“Sir!”

 

“Very well, you two are dismissed.” Kakashi and Tenzō bow to Hiruzen then head back out to continue their current mission. The Chunin Exams started today and the Anbu had been called in to provide extra security this year. The written exam had finished already, but the next part was to start in twenty minutes.

 

“Any favorites in this one Kakashi?”

 

“There is actually. There’s a team with a girl who has a kekkei genkai of summoning indestructible metal whips, they can be controlled with hand signs. She’s like a ninja cowboy.” He rethinks for a second. “I mean cowgirl.” Tenzō looks over to him, Kakashi can only see the excitement coming off his face.

 

“Let’s not miss that.”

 

They give each other a smile and break off towards the exams.

 

~~~~

 

At the Uchiha weekly meeting, Itachi and Shisui are nervous. If anyone catches breath of them working under the Third Hokage to get the Uchiha to settle on peace, they could be tortured, or worse, be turned over to Orochimaru since he was willing to pay a fortune to experiment on an Uchiha. Shisui tried to calm himself, often finding comfort in thinking about Mabui, the assistant who helped him and Itachi in the Hidden Cloud. He would obsess over her light blues eyes that were so inviting. But with a sudden cheer from the clan with what the leader had just said, he's brought back to the room finding Itachi to his left. He looks around to see the Uchiha, a feeling kicks in uninvitedly into his stomach. Everyone surrounding him are believing in his lies.  _Of course I can’t wait to take out the Hokage. No, we’re not going to allow the Leaf to ask for our help anymore._  Those were some of the responses he would come up with to keep away from suspicion.He felt sick to his stomach, but they were in luck that day, Toni, back from his mission had slid in between him and Itachi since there was a considerate gap between the two. And Toni couldn’t wait to bring up some of his terrible stories.

 

“So there I was with a Black Op from the Aburame clan, as we’re eating some pork. He spills some of it all over his uniform and swears at the mess. I then ask him ‘What? Is something bugging you?’” Shisui laughed, but quickly had to cover it up to not disturb the meeting. Toni continues. “He replies with ‘That was a good one Toni, I got a present for you in my hand, if only your eyes could see through this table.' I can only imagine what his hand looked like." Shisui enjoying the little one liner couldn't pass up using it next time when he has something similar happen. "Oh man, I haven’t heard something like that last part yet, I gotta use that next time.”

 

He goes on with a few more, including a time where got a Yamanaka mad at him for mistaking her for a fortune teller. _Damn you Toni_ , Shisui said to himself, having to suppress his laughing is a bit disappointing. Itachi hid it too but had better control over himself and gave a silent notion of appreciation to Toni, both of them felt better.

 

“Save some of those stories for the next time I’m on a mission with you Toni. I needed that.” He hits Toni’s arm with his elbow. “Thanks a ton brother.”

 

“Anytime.” When Shisui looked back up, however, the leader began to close out the meeting stating the clan’s next steps in the coup.

 

With their focus back to the meeting, looking forward to the front of the room, they listen as to what the Uchiha leader had to say. Shisui felt a more sense of urgency once he heard the man talking about the coup. More importantly, when he heard his name come out of the man’s mouth. “Leading attack team 2, Shisui Uchiha.” Shisui then feels some pats on his back, a few fists hitting and bouncing off his body, he too earned a reputation with his big family, a sense of pride rushed through him.  _If only they knew the truth_ he thought. He continued to listen “He’s One of our most promising shinobi. If you haven’t met him, you better. You can learn a thing or two from him.” Shisui didn’t look down, or feel discouraged, but that unwanted sense of nervousness came right back to him.  _They’re counting on me, and they don’t have a clue that I don’t want to have a single responsibility in this._ Shisui then heard the rest of the names in his group. He recognized two of the names. Hika the first one, known for using a powerful fire-style jutsu, in which he had more control than he or Itachi did with theirs. The other, Salla, she kept to herself most of the time, they wouldn't consider each other friends, but since she graduated the academy the same time as Shisui, they had often talked to each other throughout school when they were together.

 

The leader went on with the other teams, seven in total, Toni would be leading the last grouping. That’s all it would take to overthrow the Hokage and take power, seven teams, however, Shisui realized something. Itachi wouldn’t be in any one of them. Where’s he going to be?

 

“And as some of you may be wondering, we might have left out one of our most beloved Uchiha, Itachi. Have no worries people, he’s going to be right by my side throughout this whole operation. I trust him to be by my side as this all goes down." Cheers rise up throughout the room, echoing around, every Uchiha had admired Itachi." To wrap things up I want everyone in a group to meet up with your group in secret before the next meeting. As for the rest have a great day and don't forget the Uchiha's struggles.” The next meeting would be the actual plan and what each group would be responsible for, Shisui was to lead his own group, as is Toni.  With the meeting over, Shisui found one by one the members left until it was just him, Itachi, and their leader. They had to speak to their leader while he was alone.

 

It would’ve been easier to accomplish if Fugaku was spearheading the Uchiha, but since all of the uprising and the Uchiha demanding him to take action against the leaf, he decided to retire from the Chief of the Police Force and being the head of the Uchiha. Now, this new hotshot has taken over since. His name is Hikakattya, but most of his friends call him HK for short. The uchiha named him their leader because he has more experience as a shinobi than Shisui and Itachi do combined. Itachi even told Shisui once that he considered HK his rival because of how fast he became an Anbu. With his Mangekyō awakened before even Shisui, and no longer a Leaf Shinobi, the Uchiha saw HK as their next leader. He had no ties to the Hokage or his wishes. Shisui and Itachi approach him. HK was reading the papers he was given by the clan that contained the most up to date information on the Leaf’s moves.

 

“Hey HK, we need to talk for a moment.” HK changes his focus to Shisui. He sets aside the paper he had just finished reading, putting it down with the others on a desk next him.

 

“Of course, Shisui. Itachi. What do guys have on your minds?”

 

“We wanted to talk to you about bringing peace and ending this- this conflict.” Shisui says to him. Wishing to himself that HK isn’t going to go on some rant on how dumb of an idea that Shisui had.

 

“Peace? Did you not listen to everything I just said to the clan?” Too late. “How can someone like the Hokage view you so highly. Clearly you’re delusional just as much as him. The first thing I’m going to do as Hokage is demote you back to a genin, or perhaps send you to Danzo as a gift. Instead of training to become stronger on your own time, you do this? Man, I don’t know where you got this ideal from, but please keep it to yourself, for your own sake.” He lets out a deep breath. “You have to realize Shisui that we’re  _tired_ with what the Leaf is doing. They keep getting brought into unnecessary wars, value the Uzumaki’s higher than us, they don’t want to see any successful Uchiha. Why do you think I quit the Konohagakure Shinobi Force?”

 

Shisui tried to keep the conversation focused on himself before HK would continue with more- disagreements.

 

“The reason the Hokage views me so highly, or at least what I like to believe, because like him I try to find a solution to a conflict by looking at it with a different perspective. Just as a wise shinobi would.”

 

“Well if your perspective believes peace is the answer, explain how so.” HK still doesn’t believe a word Shisui’s said, he hadn’t even moved an inch since he turned to them, but like Hiruzen, he hasn’t heard anything good come up yet. He also did respect Itachi and Shisui despite his down talk to Shisui just now. He just couldn’t understand why two of the most powerful Uchiha are not looking for a fight. He becomes somewhat interested in what they have to say.

 

“Well, Itachi how about you start it off then.” Shisui suggests as Itachi tried to decide on where to start, looking around for an idea. Then he got it.

 

“Sure, I’ll begin with the Uchiha founded this village with the Senju clan back then in order to end the conflict between them and bring about peace. Because of the Uchiha and Senju’s compromise, children had a better future, new friendships were made, and we established the academy system-”

 

“The Academy?” HK interrupted with a deranged look. “The hell does that have to with us? You guys wanted to talk about peace, now we’re talking about school?”

 

This seriously has been a terrible start for them, but Shisui decided to intervene in order to calm him down. “If it wasn’t for The Uchiha making that great sacrifice then we would still be fighting to this very day instead of learning. More lives would be wasted because of one leaders ambitions. Do not make the same mistake our previous leaders before the Leaf village did.”

 

“Well I think fighting might have been the right answer back then. I think Madara made a stupid decision.” He leans back on his chair to think about what he just said.  “Actually he did. He wound up abandoning the village, going against his original decision. The only difference with him and me is I’m going to take back the village for our clan.”

 

Shisui realized that his leader is just as hardheaded as Madara once was. He had to think of something quick to change his mind, something personal. Sages help. He begins to think for a moment drawing around the idea of what's personal to HK.  _There’s always something we hold dear to, something we experienced for ourselves that truly help us make our decisions everyday. What is it for HK?_ He thinks for little while longer, and then he gets it. He recalls what just came out of the leader’s mouth,  _take back the village._ That’s it! Shisui remembered being told one time about HK’s biggest failure, one that he’s held so dear to him, something he never talked about to anyone. Only his team members on the mission retold the details about what went down. Shisui got an idea of what to do now.

 

“Hey HK, I think . . you’re right.” HK finds a hand on his right shoulder, a soft grip. “I shouldn’t be so stubborn and neither should Itachi. I actually have a suggestion for the coup. If you would like to hear it.” HK looks up to Shisui, finally he heard something good from him. But as he turned his head up, he realized he did just as Shisui wanted. His eyes meet a pair of black diamond shapes with a spike coming out of where each side met. He looked straight into Shisui’s Mangekyō.

 

In Shisui’s genjutsu, he saw the flashback of his botched mission, protecting a little village on the border with the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning. They were to 'protect' the village from the Hidden Cloud ninja attempting to invade. During his time stationed, he got along with the villagers learning about their lives and gaining a new perspective on the Shinobi world, but it all came to an abrupt end when signals had arose, warning the Hidden Cloud were advancing and HK knew he had orders to follow. The mission failed terribly because the Leaf Ninja had to follow the procedures they were given.  _Occupy the homes with the families as they have agreed to. Once the enemy decides to advance, then you must retreat back. We aren’t here to fight someone else's war, we’re just here to provide cover._ And for the villagers, they were all labeled as traitors under their new authority. They were forced out of their village and HK never heard of them again all because his leaders thought they were choosing the best plan to take during the dire conflict.

 

He sat still for a second.

 

“Damn it Shisui. Damn you, I always try to forget that place, I always try to forget that it ever happened. Curse those wretched words that were etched onto us. We were useless. I couldn’t protect them, I wasn’t allowed to protect them, and those innocent villagers lost their lives because of some rules.”

 

Perhaps he made a breakthrough. “So now do you see why me and Itachi are doing this then?”

 

He sits in silence again. He rests his head on his hand.

 

“Yeah. I do.”

 

“Does this mean you’re going to help us out now?”

 

“Yes, Shisui. What do you need me to do for your plan?”

 

Shisui continues. “You’re gonna need an excuse for the rest of the clan to shut down any Uchiha activity on Saturday. This will give you cover to meetup in secret with the Third Hokage along with Kakashi as-”

 

HK holds up the hand that he was using to rest his head on and shoves it in front of Shisui.

 

“Stop it right there.” He shifts his head now looking at Shisui who disabled his sharingan “I’m all for listening to what you have to say about reaching peace, but talking with the Third Hokage face to face is insane. And the fact that you’re making me come up with an excuse to lie to the whole clan in two days time.” HK gets up and collects his papers. “I won’t do that. I’m sorry guys, but the Uchiha need their leader right here. I’m not going to lie to my people.”

 

He is about to leave, but Shisui puts his hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a stop.

 

“You do that, and at least half of your people are dead. You must choose to do the hard thing HK. Madara and Hashirama did, you can do it too boss.”

 

“Shisui, I understand that you care but-”

 

He gets cut off by Itachi, “HK as the leader you must choose to what is difficult in order to protect your people it’s what you would’ve done on that mission. As Shisui mentioned, if you do nothing now your people will get killed and that blood is on your hands.”

 

There’s silence for a little bit. HK thinks to himself.  _These two just aren’t going to give up, are they? What the heck? I’ll give it a go. I’ll do it for them._ HK straightens himself and turns back to them. He takes a deep breath in, “Ok, I’m in. Happy? I’m still not, so if there’s anything that tries to silence the Uchiha, or something goes down during the meeting, I’ll have you two branded as traitors to the clan and put out a bounty for your capture. Got it?” Itachi and Shisui don’t say a word. They salute him, they understand that the risks just got higher. HK walks out of the room seconds later, now needing to come up with an excuse that’s somewhat believable.  _Attending Lord Hyuga’s Weekend Festival Party?_ Maybe that’ll do.

 

The two are left alone, they got what they needed. HK will attend the peace talk and  _finally_ they have an actual shot of ending the conflict. Leaving Shisui with one more thing on his mind.

 

“Well that could’ve gone better, especially at the end there." He puts his hands on his hips in a relaxed positon, he felt up for the challenge. "I better get some ramen since it could be my last. Wanna join me Itachi?” He looks over.

 

“Absolutely.”


	7. Places to be, People to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the time, there comes a consequence to your actions. There can be a good one to help you move on your way, or bad one's that try to set you back. I hope we find that our actions will always give us the good consequences. Itachi and Shisui wind up at the Ramen shop discussing their day, meanwhile their leader doesn't have it so well now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for making any of y'all wait so long for this. It took me awhile on agreeing what seemed right, and the little time it took me to move into my new home. Please don't be mad at meeeeeee.

Itachi ordered his steak ramen complimented with onions and garlic to spice it up, of course with more hidden ingredients creating a wave of flavor in his mouth, while Shisui order his favorite pork and chicken ramen with bone broth that he claims is something worth dying for.

 

“Izumi should be done for the day with working at the garden shop. We can meet up with her after we eat.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” The reminder that his dinner gave him made eyes shift from his meal and towards the Hokage’s building. The building practially stands to him as symbol that sometimes when involved in the hard missions, you have to do them in secret, that's what makes them so difficult. Usually Shisui would be fine doing missions in secret, he’s been doing them for years within the Anbu. It never crossed to him that he wanted to talk about what he did all those years but this one, Anbu or not,  he wasn’t a fan for keeping his silence, he wanted everyone to know that this mission could be the best one that he and Itachi has done thus far. Surely it's not the best because of the excitement, since that was non existent, but the difference with this mission is that it actually meant a damn to him. To bring the village out of hostile times and towards happy days for the people in the village meant the world to him, that’s way everyone's day should be, care free, with the perseverance of doing what they want to do.

 

“It’s all on us 7 and nobody here knows. Man, saving the village sucks sometimes.” The seven included Toni, but he hasn't been able to help out since he's on missions every time he returns to the village, the two felt bad for him, Shisui was granted time off to pursue his mission and Itachi was under the Kakashi's command in which gave him the liberty to help Shisui.

 

Shisui hears a light laugh come from Itachi, not worrying about the whole ordeal. “Shisui you need to relax more, you’ve been devoted to this for weeks, take a break. Perhaps you should go to the Hyuga Weekend Festival.” Shisui joins in with his own laugh, it’s probably what he needed, an escape from the work that he’s had to put in. Maybe he should listen to Itachi.

 

“We’ll see, but I think I’d rather focus on meeting up with Izumi and she how she’s been, I haven’t talked to her in a month.” He says the last part again to himself, _haven’t talked to her in a month too. Those excited feet always pointing at me, her body swaying as if it wanted me to go with on with another cheesy story. H_ e got caught on for those words for a few moments,Only Itachi would notice what the shift in his focus.

 

“You’re thinking about her aren’t you?”

 

He sits up, finding himself back in the ramen shop from where his mind had just once roamed.

 

“Hm? Oh, you noticed?”

 

“It’s quite obvious Shisui.”

 

Being called out by his friend always seemed to bring a cetrain type of joy to him, making him always speak how he really felt. “I know, I know, it’s just how can I not when we’re in a time like this. The stakes just got higher, we can be the most wanted criminals in the land if this all goes wrong. Of course I want to see her again.”

 

“Well if you do, then don’t mess up. But don’t feel too bad about it all, we got more allies on our side now. There’s no time to worry as a Shinobi.”

 

He brought a smile to his friend on his right, “You got that right Itachi.”

 

They eat and finish the rest of their food undisturbed. With their stomachs full they awake their legs, stand up and pay for their food then head out to meet Izumi. Itachi seemed glad to be on their way, Shisui noted throughout the whole mission he's been more quiet then he normally is, perhaps he's just waiting to tell her how he felt about all of this, how's it been, what if it all goes down, that we've been in secret this whole time. It does require a lot of patience to get this mission done. Walking towards the pond to where Izumi said she would be, Shisui takes the time to make up his mind about going to the festival or not as Itachi said. _A party is gonna happen, and I've been bent on doing what I feel is best for the village even if that meant all day tasks which required tireless work, I have no complaints, but I shouldn't let it be the only thing I do._

 

He stops. “You know what you’re probably right. I’m going to to the Hyugas. In fact, it just reminded me of lord Hiyashi’s cousin private party in the spare training room where none of the other invited guests go to. You and me are going to that.”

 

Itachi doesn’t disagree, he hasn’t been to a scene in almost a year. He’s thankful, Shisui always had connections with other clans.

 

“That’s nice of him to invite us, isn’t it mostly Hyuga that go that party?”

 

“It is but that’s because no one really know about the parties they always throw in secret.” He shrugs. “Guess they’re kinda like nomads, they always go with the flow, and if you wanna join in just ask them, that's what I did when I first heard about it." 

 

It all sounded good to Itachi but a smirk still holds onto his face.

 

“Looks like I’m going to hold you up to it then. If you don’t go then you owe me an asnwer to what you and Mabui are up to.”

 

“I told you already, it's nothing you should be that set on." He looks to Itachi, unsettled. "But alright, however, let me get in on this bet. If I’m right, you have to answer one question I have about you and Izumi. The smirk disappears to a neutral face. “And It has to be a direct answer.” He adds in.

 

“You’re on.” They do their secret handshake that they came up with when they both became genin, the handshake sealed their bet, making it official. 

 

Out of nowhere, to their surprise, a sealed black scroll drops down above Shisui in which he catches it with his right hand, snagging it in the air. “Ahh! This isn’t the time for this!” Shisui began a sort of ill tempered tandrum. “My crow intel clone just ended. Now I have to process the information from the scroll to see if HK actually tried to pull a fast one on us. He felt genuine back there but being an Uchiha, genuine is usually used as a mask.”

 

Itachi nods then is prompted to ask him the now dreaded question. "Does this mean you’re not going to the pond to see Izumi?"

 

Shisui lets out a deep sigh, there's no right way to say it. “I feel bad for saying this, but yes. I didn’t expect the jutsu to wear off this quick, must mean that HK didn't do much after our meeting. Forgive me Itachi, but I gotta make sure we’re ahead of the plans and we don’t have new setbacks, I just hope she understands it something I have to do.”

 

“You sure? I think you should let that wait and just stay out for a little while longer. I don’t think a night out would bring much harm to us.”

 

Shisui reconsidered it for second. _He’s right, I’ve finally felt joyful, we probably just did the hardest part of this mission, it’s up to the two leaders now. I told my clan leader to get on the same page as us for the sake of the village, and he did._ Shisui’s remembrance sure made him think about those close to him since most of his focus was off of the mission. _I wonder where you are at this time? You probably could tell me what to do. Either way, we have to make this plan work, otherwise we'll be in a prison or worse and I won't ever have a chance of being with you one more time. But that’s not going to happen, I got a great team, this is for the right cause._ _Itachi should enjoy his time, I will too by making sure we're not going to get ambushed._  

 

“Today is nothing short of great Itachi. We actually had what we needed to happen just as planned. It’s because we did everything with the necessary actions during the time that’s helped us so much from having anything from the shadows stop our peace mission. And with this." He shoves it out giving it some importance. "This scroll, we’ll see if there’s any hidden traps being set up. This’ll tell me everything that HK has done since our talk. I'll know if we really are in the clear. Everything has gone great so far Itachi. But this is what I have to do."

 

“If you say so.” He looks at Shisui still not too impressed, wishing he did just come along as he said would originally. Shisui recognizes the look he’s giving.

 

“All right all right. I won’t say my day, or night since it’ll be dark when I’m finished, is over. If I finish the scroll in time I’ll meet up with you guys. How’s that?”

 

Itachi nods and they make the seal of Reconciliation, it's what they would do when one had to change plans, meaning they would do their best to make up for it some time later on. Itachi still feels confident that Shisui won't be out there with him. The two break off and walk away.

 

Shisui walks back to his house, passing the Yamanaka district with all their flower shops, a few book stores, and a tea shop. If you ask him, it's probably the nicest district to walk through, everything just flourished around there. Moving along he went through a district that's mostly under construction, he heard from Toni that more businesses wanted to move to the Leaf since there wasn't much outbreak around their trade routes. Passing the empty structures he sets off to a dirt path that lead to Uchiha district, getting greeted by his other clan members, he even caught Lord Fugaku walking back to his place with Sasuke by his side, ever since his retirement he took more time to train Sasuke and SHisui noticed a different side to Sasuke.

 

"Afternoon Lord Fugaku"

 

"Shisui? Don't you know by now you don't have to call me that."

 

"Sorry, I just always feel the need to."

 

"Don't." He laughs. "You're persistant just like Sasuke here." Shisui looks down to him, he waves to Shisui as Shisui does the same to him. "This little Uchiha is starting to make some progress on his training. I'm glad I got the time now to help him out." 

 

"Yeah, about that. How has it been?" 

 

"What the retirement? Oh, it's been better than what I thought. Of course there's times when I wish I'd still be commanding my men, they all did so well under me, even you before you joined the Anbu." 

 

"Yeah you really were a great motivator Fugaku."

 

"I'm glad to hear that." The welcoming Shisui gave peeked his interest enough to have the two alone. "Sasuke go on ahead without me I have a favor to ask of Shisui." The little boy with his backpack does as his father wished and heads off.

 

"See you later Shisui!"

 

"Bye Sasuke."

 

He goes down a few houses then turns to the left and walks in the front door, calling it a day. For Shisui he needed do a favor, or so he thought.

 

"So what do you want to know sir?"

 

"You know, how's it going with your plan?" 

 

It sent chills down his spine, he didn't know how to react, he only thought 7 people knew about it, if the retired cop did who knows how many.

 

"The, what now?"

 

"Come on, don't play stupid." He crosses his arms. "I was captain of the Police Force for over two decades, I know a covert mission when I see one." He adds the reason as to why he knows. "I'm Itachi's father for crying out loud."

 

He's got a point. "Well it's fine as of right now, we only need the meeting to be a success and we can have peace in the village once again just like when Madara and Hashirama joined together."

 

"It's that close huh? Well I'm glad to hear that. Does it mean HK is actually a trustworthy leader?

 

He answers without hesitation. "Yes."

 

"Then it looks like I left the clan in good hands, Shisui do what you must to keep our clan relevant in this village."

 

"Of course sir."

 

"Don't forget, I'm retired and I got a lot of experience, if you two ever need me you know where to find me."

 

"Thank you Lord Fugaku." He bows to the former leader and heads to his home. He finally reaches his house that's off by itself, after entering he notices that no one was there waiting for him. It was past dinner time, the sunlight still beamed through the windows of the house, barely but enough light to see everything. He sets his gear down except for the scroll, hearing a young voice call out his name.

 

“Shisui! You’re back!” Again, the surprise shocks the hell out of him, taking a second for him to find that his little sister is already next to him.

 

“Oh hey there Nilana, how have you been?"

 

“I’ve been terrific!”

 

"Really? How so?" He gives his usual is that so look he noticed it makes her want to talk more about herself then ask about his day.

 

"Something great happened in art class."

 

"I'm glad to hear that! Was because you got an award for your new painting of the Hidden Rain village?"

 

"No silly! I got to teach the class how to paint it!"

 

He was quite stunned actually. Guess I forgot how fast she learned about this stuff. Go Nilana.

 

“And who’s the other person that probably deserves a thank you?”

 

“You!” Before he can do anything, he finds her hugging his lower torso, how great he said to himself. He finds to return the thankful gesture with gently patting her head, his way of saying congratulations on what you’ve done.

 

“Guess this means you want to draw some more?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“How come?” 

 

“I actually want to see what you’re up to brother.”

 

“Oh. well I . . uh-” should I let her see what my crow saw? If mother or father were here they’d probably kill me, but she can hold herself and if she wants to better understand things she might as well see what’s going on as long as I’m here to educate her, and to not let any secrets slip out.

 

“Sure. I got this scroll right here in which I have to decode and read what’s been written on here, are you still interested?”

 

“Of course Shisui!”

 

“All right then, let's take a seat.” They both kneel down to the coffee table in the living room, their house was mostly open, the kitchen, the front the back only the bedrooms had doors and the bathrooms.

 

He opens the scroll, it had a bunch of shapes, not relating to their language just some irregular shapes in which some of them were repeated and most of it was crossed out by a line in each row. It's protocol to encode intel onto a scroll with an encryption jutsu, there were many and the decoder has to know the hand signs to reverse the encryption thus revealing the message on the scroll.

 

“So, do you know what an encrypted message is Nilana?”

 

She scrambled to say any idea that came to mind. “Is it like a secret message?”

 

He chuckled, not bad, she can always impress me.  “Sort of, you’re on the kind the track. You see, when you encrypt a message, you change the message that you had into a so called secret message as you said. Making the message unreadable that means absolutely nothing.”

 

“So it’s a useless message?”

 

He chuckles again. “To the lost reader it is, it’s nothing more than scribbling. But, to the person who can unscramble the message into the original message then it becomes important.  When you’re at the receiving end it’s up to you to decrypt the message, lucky for us I know which formula to use."

 

“So what are they?”

 

“I guess you wanna know? Try it with me.” He goes on making eight hand signs and saying the name of each one with Nilana following his lead.

_Mi Tatsu Tori Ushi Ne Ushi U Saru_

 

The message on the scroll glows a bright blue highlighting the current text on the scroll then all of sudden it changes into readable Kanji. Nilana then observes the newly looked scroll, noticing the title of the message which usually described what the crow was used for. _What Hikakattya Uchiha has done today._

 

She then asks the one question he didn’t want to answer. 

 

“So why are you trying to see what our leader did for the day?”

 

Shisui had to think, the last he needed was Nilana to question everyone she knows about such a thing. Her perception and curiosity could almost kill Shisui if he wasn’t careful with his words. Quickly, Shisui changes the subject, she’s a child still he says to himself. _What do children like to do?_ He basically snaps an imaginary set of fingers in head. “Oh we just started a game of spy, so I was tasked with starting it and have to spy on him until he catches me and when he does, then it’s his turn to be the spy.

 

“That sounds like a fun game.” She sounded interested.

 

“I believe so, but you gotta remember to not get caught. Also,” he leans into her. “Nobody can know about the first rule of the game. But since you never played I thought I’ll let you in on it. I don't know if I can trust you keeping silent about me and HK's game.”

 

“I won’t tell anyone!”

 

He relaxes, he knew she meant it. She's a very excited individual but when it came to other's people wishes she respected them with the upmost care. “Thanks Nilana.”

 

Shisui smiles as he sees Nilana with one too, it’s as if she played the game before. And with a few more sentences to read, the message became clear. The information detailed on the paper only told Shisui that HK  went to grab some food, spoke a man after eating who seemed like he was asking for directions. HK then headed back to his home and has been inside since. He’d done nothing, he didn’t see any high ranked Uchiha about what happened, he didn’t order any secret ninja to go the Hokage’s mansion. _Nothing, that surely surprises me, perhaps even Itachi.  In fact I might still be able to go see them._ A soft voice brings him back to his living room.

 

“What does it say Shisui?”

 

“I don’t believe it, it says he went home after he got some food, can you believe that? He’s making this game boring for us!”

 

She giggles, “Maybe the roles should be reversed.” Noooooooo, no no no. Shisui didn't need that.

 

“Ah well for that to happen he’s gotta catch me.”

 

He leans back to look over to the clock in the kitchen that’s across from him, 8 o clock, hmm. Guess I do have time to see them, hope they didn’t go to another spot.

 

“Well I'm sorry that my return will only be so short. I kinda promised Itachi and Izumi that I'd see them if I still had the time."

 

"Really?" He felt so terrible to see her honest smile leave, I should just send a shadow clone to see them, there's never a way to satisfy two groups of people, yet here I am trying to unite the Leaf and the Uchiha, Sages help me.

 

"Afraid so. Are you mad at me?"

 

To his surprise her smile returned, "Of course not!"

 

"Awesome!" He shifts down to give her the hug she deserves. Whispering to her.

 

“Hey Nilana.” She raises her eyes to him, they wanted to hear more of the information and caring words he had to say.

 

"I’m proud of you. With school, this, everything you do impresses me. I'm one proud big brother."

 

“Thanks!”

 

He rubs her head  ready to say his goodbye. “Ok take care now.” He exits through the front door, he thought his night would be over and had to take extra measures to stop one of HK’s antics, but all he did was go home, guess he maybe did take what we had said seriously. Somewhere within him he felt a surge of energy within him. _It’s all working out, when this is all over it’ll be worth it._

 

~~~~

[HK’s house in the Uchiha District.]

 

_Magic boy Shisui just had to put his ridiculous ideal over the rest of the clan. Now I’m supposed to halt all of the clans activities for some weekend party? Black Hell this boy is spiraling in a downward direction, and perhaps me too. If I do this and word gets out, I’m doomed and my clan might destroy itself, I can’t let it happen, I can’t leave anything this weekend to chance. I need this mess to work somehow, but what do I do?_

 

He loses his train of troubled thoughts as he feels a warm touch on his right hand laying by his herbal tea. “What’s wrong? And don’t give me none of that nonsense of being the new leader, it’s still the same you, the same Uchiha who I fell in love with, who helped me get through the academy. You can always trust me Hikakattya.” He can only feel grateful. _Thank the sages for her, she always knew how I handled problems and ever since I took over I don’t think I would’ve lasted this long without her support. I'd be gutted out by the other members for being weak._ He covers her hand with his free one.

 

“Thanks Yuyu, I shouldn’t be getting so worried about such things going on.”

 

Her eyes still focus on his hands, “No you shouldn’t I believe you need a little break." They shift to his. "Let’s go out and enjoy ourselves for once. We haven’t since you’ve taken your new role. You've been up late all the time making sure you got every piece of information right for your meetings.” Could she read his mind? Probably, HK always stayed on the task at hand until it’s one hundred percent complete and there’s not a single decimal to chance. But when two bright Uchiha walk up to you and your partner wants you to do something that deals with avoiding violence, perhaps it’s time to allow yourself to hope for the better, leave this mission to the trusted clan members.

 

“I suppose you’re right Yuyu.”

 

“Great! So cancel all of your plans on Saturday we’re going to the Hyuga Festival!”

 

“I’ve already cancelled them." He grabs her gracefully with his arms, securing her back with them. "Now I got a reason to tell those blood hungry family members to go find and elder toad and a white snake sage to grant us the wish that we all want.” He kisses her, thanking her he felt much more energetic now. _To think I was about to lose it just now to only feel so full of happiness through her comforting words and actually caring about my own well being, I am grateful for that._ But something else jolted to his mind. _Wait if I got to be at the meeting but also be at the festival now with Yuyu, damnit Shisui!!_

 

He suddenly feels a tender touch around his jaw, “Hey, you’re doing it again.”

 

"Oh sorry I’m just thinking of pretty you’re going to look, are you wearing the cherry blossom dress that you love?” She giggles by his cheek. “Of course dear, this is the perfect time to wear it.” She kisses him again. Placing her delicate lips onto his, they were rough, but kind to her, pushing more onto hers he wanted to let her know how happy he was to have a moment like this. Getting physical got his mind off the concerns for now and it didn't bother him, not every moment in this should be focused on fixing problems.

 

~~~~

 

 

The full moon can be seen from anywhere in the village on the clear sky. “So how did you meet the two them?” Izumi asks Mabui being curious because she’s never seen Shisui take such interest in a girl before. In all the years that she’s known him, she’s never seen him squirm around when she would ask him about his mission with her. “Well it was by accident, they were on a mission.” “Was this a top secret mission or just deliver some supplies?” Izumi wants to know all the details on the story. “It was top secret. I can’t tell you.”

 

“No way! You’re lying just so you can not tell the whole story. Especially how you met Shisui, from the whole time I’ve known him, he’s .”

 

“I promise you it wasn’t, but I can tell you this, Shisui was so sweet when we first met here-”

 

"Wait? Here? I thought you met them in your village first?" 

 

She giggles. "Yes, the two on an important mission, but it was here when I first met Shisui." 

 

"This sounds like a love story, you’re talking about Shisui right? The one that I've known for my whole life?” Mabui giggles “Oh yes, I can see why you never seen him like this. He does a good job hiding it from his friends, which which I find cute.”

 

“Yuck, Shisui and cute? That's arbitrary assumption.”

 

Mabui smiles back at her “I believe it does it for him.”

 

“You believe what?” Itachi had just arrived, he got surprised once he saw who Izumi was with. _You should’ve waited with your scroll Shisui._   The two had just arrived. Neither of them knew that she would be in town. Even Shisui would be caught off guard, if he were here.

 

“Oh nothing.” Izumi says.

 

“We’re talking about Shisui.” Mabui tells him and turns to see a betrayed Izumi, but she didn’t feel any remorse she felt it was a good practice to not hid anything from friends. “She wanted to know how, or what we did to first meet-” She struggled, what if this makes them want to know more?

 

“Do you mind telling us the story? If it’s not too personal.” Itachi kindly asked her, he too seemed a bit interested, Shisui never seemed to tell him the whole thing.

 

Oh well. “No, not at all.” She puts a hand up to her jaw with the index finger just below her cheekbone, trying to find where to start. _Should I start with where I met him or my starting point which lead to running into him.  Since I like to understand where people come from I should give them a good understanding of me._

 

“Ok then, I believe the best place is to start when I got assigned my first mission to the Leaf.”

 

“You came to the leaf before our mission?” He's as surprised as Izumi was.

 

“Yes I did. But even before that, that’s where things began to happen, life changing events that I probably won’t ever forget. You see in the Hidden Cloud they can be a bit more unforgiving there, they could tear you apart for being a liability to the mission or worse for who you are.”

 

"What does that mean?"

 

Itachi answers for Mabui. “Being a kunoichi Izumi. I didn’t know they were like that up there they seemed like great people.”

 

Oh no they are, but it’s the ones you never see, the one’s I had to be stuck with for years, I felt, terrible, so alone and knocked down. The only thing to cheer me up in that dark corner I got thrown in was the mission to come here, my first mission outside the village. It’s when I ran into him trying to erase all of those terrible occurences that happened to me. We bought some new equipment from the Leaf to try out in order to help Killer Bee with his training of  the tailed beast inside him. And of course it was a lot to transfer by foot so my team got called in to teleport it back to HQ.”

 

“So I guess the mission went okay?”

 

“The mission yes, me however, it became more complicated. Because I had to send it off to a further distance than I’ve done before it required a new type of focus in my jutsu to send it off correctly, the mishits and extra time it took it infuriated my team, my team leader thought I had no chance of becoming a shinobi after this, he wanted me gone, saying girls weren't meant to be real shinobi, the others joined in. He went on and said if I can’t get something like this done then I’m going to get the rest of my team killed on a real mission one day. I could just feel their hate coming off of them, and it scared me, what if we did run into hostile ninja? What would I do if they abandon me? I did my best to ignore him and tried as fast as I could to end the mission, sending remaining pieces with a few more trial and errors. I finally sent the last piece over, but we were still going to stay the the Leaf for the night, and I didn’t think I could do this. She pauses, like the pain tried to rush all over her body, but she let it out with a deep breath, _he’s out there right now  protecting what he considers precise to him so I gotta be strong too._ “I wanted to run away from it all, I never felt so broken, it happened out of nowhere. I didn’t know how to get back to my village at night by myself so I undecidedly followed my team. I wish I ran, but I couldn't.”

 

“I never knew this, Mabui I’m so sorry you had to go through something like that, that’s completely unacceptable behavior, that isn’t what real shinobi are.” Itachi can’t believe some teammates would make a scene like that and kick their teammate down, how awful, it made him wonder what Shisui had to do with any of this.

 

"Thanks Itachi that’s very comforting to hear." She looks over to Izumi struggling to decide if she should say her reaction to what she just heard. “And don’t worry Izumi I can see you’re worried too, don’t be. If i wasn’t better now from that night I wouldn’t be here.” She smiles to the both of them this is now just a speckle in the past.

“Back to that night. we went out to get our dinner, I thought I could still try to make amends with the three other guys but sadly they only singled me out. Not one would talk to me, so I left before finishing my meal. There was no point in being there. I just wanted to get somewhere where I can let my emotions out, I couldn’t hold them anymore. I was . . crying as I walked to find a spot to . Weird, I know right? But I missed my home so much. I’ve been away but not this far before. I just kept thinking about what happened that day, my team didn’t take me seriously because I’m a girl, they thought I was useless because I had made mistakes to which I never wanted to make in the first place. They only cared about getting the equipment and becoming intoxicated.”

 

For Mabui a warm feeling entered her body, she always loved to remember that being a shinobi meant that you were never alone. “I found a spot where I can let my emotions pour out, I felt so lonely. It felt like this mission went from being a week to a decade, every minute made me want all of this to end. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know if I would turn up to do another mission. I didn't know what tomorrow would be like. I kept having these thoughts. Then, he showed up.” Her tone changes it becomes more upbeat she always liked the next part in the story, it holds a close place within her heart. “I didn’t even notice him at first, he could've been there for thirty minutes and I wouldn’t have known. It’s like he wanted me to feel that he was there before he did anything. I moved my head up from looking to the cool grass and my eyes rose up to his. They were so welcoming. His smile then made me forget about the troubles from before, it's like he said to not worry about that junk there's no need to. Without a saying word, he held out his hand to help me up it was as if he was there before, knocked down without seeing it coming and knew the pain. I reached out my right arm and grabbed his. I went from feeling empty to being so full of hope, he showed me a world that cared about each other no matter the matter of things."

 

“What’d he say?” Izumi first words since hearing the story. She hadn't moved one inch during the whole retelling.

 

Mabui chuckled in response, “He said ‘What’s the matter?’ And I couldn’t exactly tell him what happened but I knew he understood. ‘No one believes in me’ is basically what I tried to produce with my mouth as I still was a complete mess. His light smile only grew on his moonlight face. ‘Well, I believe in you. You’re trying to understand yourself, nothing wrong with that.’ I’m still a bit mad at myself for not just taking the compliment instead of asking him a question. ‘Thanks, but how can you be so sure? I wanted to hear it from someone else on why I shouldn’t feel so down. So in my selfish way, I added a statement to make him back his words. ‘You just met me.’ I couldn’t care if it was the first time meeting him, I already unkowingly trusted him. It didn't seem to bother him with his answer ‘I can be so sure because I can hear it in your voice, there’s pain. It’s stopping you from enjoying what you could be doing.’ I just replied with ‘I don’t understand what you mean, my voice?.’ He then sits me down with him, as if we’ve been friends for years."

 

She adjusts her sitting as if she's trying to recreate that night. "I looked upon him, seeing his look as if he took everything into a funny matter, made me feel warm inside, he could light up the night if he wanted to. He then begins to talk. ‘I once had found myself in a troubled place too. I didn’t think I could get out.’ The words slipped out of my mouth, ‘Then how did you?’  ‘Friends, doing the right thing even if it meant keeping silent, then better things began to happen. I got the strength to keep moving forward, and when you do that then this all becomes a better place for you.’ I didn't respond only took his words in, I thought upon them."

 

She looked around as if she hoped he was here, about to step in to help finish the story up. "He seemed so sure of everything that I had to question myself why did I get so upset? It then became more clear, I wasn't sure of myself and pointed that out to me and from there on out I felt better about it all. I decided to let him know what really happened and he just listened through it all, when I finished he only said this.  

'I don’t think anyone should call themselves a shinobi if they treat their fellow kin like that, it’s not what the sage of the six paths wrote down. It’s not what he wanted us to follow. He wanted us to be mindful, everyone should be cared by someone, nobody should feel lonely. Legend says the sage came up with the shinobi code while he struggled to find an answer to ridden the hatred that spawned violence to this world. It was through deep patience that he unraveled the shinobi system. What I can say to you is be patient and keep believing in yourself."

 

“ I wished I listened to him then but I couldn't, I still had those scenes replaying in my head. 'Thanks Shisui, but I don't how to be patient, what if they go after me again, what if-' Then he kissed me, I didn’t realize how cold I was until his warm lips fell onto mine. You mind if I say that? You know what, it don't matter, who cares. They took me away from all the troubles that didn't go away. He showed me I shouldn’t care about any of it, I had someone listening to me. Everything he had done made me come to realize the thing that we should hold onto us forever throughout our lives. Those who give their own time to understand you. It’s like he was trying open the better side of me that I forgot existed ever since I took part on this mission." She ends there but continues in her head so she wouldn't give the two any more unnecessary details.  _I wanted more of that feeling so instead of leaning in, I pulled on him even more onto my lips. I wanted more of him, it was the healing I needed. I could only thank in kind by embracing what energy he had given me._

 

“And that’s mostly it. Feeling better, I decided to ask him what he was up to, I thought he’d be on his way. But to my surprise he said ‘Well I don’t have any plans so how about we do something that you had in mind?’” We stayed together for the night out there by the park then walking around some of his favorite districts showing me more of the village, it was nice. Ever since, I wanted to come back here for another mission, and so I did. Here I am now on my fifth one."

 

They sit there in silence until Izumi spoke. "Thank you for sharing that Mabui, I never thought of Shisui like that." She sat still, reflecting on the story one more time, she felt proud for the two. She could only wonder on why Shisui would hide such a tender moment from her and Itachi, then leading her to wonder _W_ _hat is he up to?_

 

"I agree, thanks for sharing that with us Mabui. That takes a lot of courage to go back to such a time like that."

 

"Awe, thanks guys. I'll tell him you two said that whenever I see him again."

 

That made Izumi think. "Is that why he doesn't tell me anything? Is there something going on between the two of you?"

 

Her cheeks turn pink in response. "No, not right now. We're just seeing each other. You know, we both could use the company."  She had no problem with answering, but Itachi felt that there shouldn't be any more questions about the two.

 

"Izumi let her be, she's here to visit the village not to have you interrogate her."

 

"Come on Itachi, I might not see her again for a while. But fine." She turns back to Mabui. "So then could you tell us of some of the fighting you did with him and Itachi?" Itachi rolls his eyes, but he'll listen to another story. Mabui just giggles.

 

"Sure."

 

 

~~~~

Here I am, heading towards where I should've been an hour ago. The sun's almost down, night started to take over, the earth would be cooled down, and I would still feel like I'm being restrained. In the retrospect of me going from one agreement to the other. Not that it's a bad thing to see them, but I've had my hands tied up. But, if I'm so tied up, then I need to figure out how to free myself. As Jiraiya once told me "Life is too short to be always caught in the crossfire, think for yourself and build your own path Shisui." I did before, I asked Lord Third to give me an extended absence but that was to resolve the village's troubles. So when, or it's probably better to say if right now, if I get through this, I'm taking a break. From it all. Even if it means demotion or termination, I'll do it.  This is something I need to do for myself. 

 

I already had been walking for a few minutes now, I pass the veterinarian's house on my right, signaling I'm about to leave the Uchiha district, but then I felt something sudden. I'm not to brag but I can sneak up to high level shinobi and scare the life out of them, but this got me good. I tried my best to turn and whip out a kunai from my holster because whatever it is, it nonverbally said  _attack_ to me. I was ready to fight, I always was, but before I even had a chance it became too late.  Something hard hit the back of my head, and everything around me seemed to darken out as if the night took over much faster than it usually did. My last thought had me saying "I'm sorry to Itachi and Izumi, I probably won't get to see you two, Hell, I might not even be able to save the village now." It seemed like it all ended in a moment's notice, as quick as a blade striking its target.

 

 

~~~~ 

His eyes were shifting in and out. _Man that hit me hard, it’s like they wanted to get back at me for a prank I probably pulled on them. Oh well._ Finally after adjusting to the lights in the living room Shisui can see who’s in front of him. A man with strong build up top and with shy legs that were hidden by his black pants. His usual black vest had found the chair over to the left on the dining area. His one arm resting on the outer bank of the sofa as if he's saying he's proud to have knocked out Shisui. He seemed relaxed, for now. Sitting next to him is his longtime girlfriend. She kept to herself and had her body neatly tucked, it was adorable according to Shisui, he didn’t want to speak to break her stillness. Both of them had a few years on Shisui, perhaps 6 or more, they definitely weren’t his friends playing a prank on him. It takes a second then to find the right words to start the conversation. He finds them.

 

“Well nice to see you too HK, guess that was for my genjutsu from before?” The ache had grown into a complete takeover, he had have both hands resting on the back of his head, trying to take some of the pain away, rubbing at the source.

 

“It sure was for your stunt from before." He gets out of his lounge position, and straightens himself, Shisui knew there's something else that has him in the leader's house. "But the real reason you’re here is because you’ve got a more important mission now, boy.” HK gets nudged in his left side. “HK you’re supposed to respect the guests in our house no matter the person.”

 

He rubs the area, knowing he's just upset about how something so simple could complicate such things. He feels guilty upsetting her, he cared a lot about honoring her rules, this being one of them. “Sorry, it- it won’t happen again.” He kisses her cheek, causing it to flush pink, his heart always tries to stay in the better place. Shisui however, thinks he's about to throw a grenade with his words, he didn't know why he really got kidnapped or what HK meant by a more important mission.  He sorrowfully breaks the tender moment. “Well HK I wish I knew what you were talking about, I don’t feel like a guest here. I feel like I've done something wrong, if I did I'm-" He gets cut off.

 

“You’re here because of the predicament you put me in. You remember right?”

 

“Of course, you go on and--“ he’s questions himself. Then looks over to Yuyu giving her a glance while trying to study her movements. _Is this a test of loyalty? Am I supposed to speak of the plan with her in front of here?_ HK answers his questions with a name.

 

“Yuyu”

 

“It’s quite alright Shisui, he told me what you and Itachi did, to be honest I’m proud of you two. However, this man forgot to tell me all of this before he agreed to go on a date with me." She lets out a deep breath. "I’m not mad at him though.”

 

“Well I have to say that I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve brought into your relationship." The throbbing sensations has mostly faded away now, he puts his left arm down to rest. "If you want, you can give me an hour long monologue on why I’m being so selfish to cause a relationship to face troubles.”

 

“Shisui it’s not that.” He thought about what he was just offered, a perfect time to make this boy hear all that preaching about why He needs to stay focused on the morals on the Uchiha and not personal missions. We’ll see perhaps on what he decides but for now the hapless Uchiha Chief had bigger concerns. “Well depending on how _this_ goes you might get one.”

 

“I don’t see where you’re going with this."  _This? Does he mean to tell me he’s going to make me change the meeting location with him and Lord Third? Sages I hope not._

 

“You’re going to be me for this Saturday and you’re going to accompany Yuyu to the festival.” Shisui eyes opened like the great gates that Hashirama would summon. _Me!_ _Yuyu?_

 

“Huh?”

 

The confused look on Shisui’s face can only make HK wonder about the reputation of the shinobi sitting across him. _Black Hell, how does he not understand this? And He’s the one who came up with this plan to save the village? Sages help him._ “I deciphered the scroll you sent today on when and where to meet. I know that I have to meet in secret with the Hokage and Kakashi as you said. The only problem is I can’t be at two places at once. I didn’t learn the shadow clone jutsu and I’m not letting your shadow clone take up my appearance. You yourself are going to transform into me while I’m at the peace talk.”

 

Shisui listens and understands his new task at hand, but being so bliss all the time, he couldn’t draw to conclusions sometimes, this being one of them.

 

“Okay look, I understand the situation and all, I’ll be with Yuyu. He stops for a brief moment. _That didn’t come out right. “_ No _-_ Not like that at all, but we’ll attend the festival while you meet the Hokage and so what? I can give everyone my best impersonation as you, being so pissed off and not wanting to have a discussion because festivals are a waste of time, I just wanna rebuild the Uchiha and bring members into the central government in order to give us some power. I'm actually looking forward to this.” He hears a giggle from Yuyu, she always looked at the trouble with bright side to them but for HK, he just shakes his head.

 

“It’s not about how you pretend to be me Shisui. It’s who talks to you and what you’re going to do when they say something you shouldn’t even know about.”

 

“Oh, I’ll just squash the conversation it’s no big deal." He looks over to HK, he's avoiding eye contact, rocking side to side, he's antsy about something, there's something else he's not saying. "You want to tell me the bigger problem?”

 

HK can only blame Shisui for being interested in everything all the damn time. _Of course Shisui would be so persistent on drawing out my skeletons, he just wanted to everything personal with you, I can’t wait for all of this to be over._ He exhales in large. “My Ex is going to be there.”

 

“Nothing says trouble in paradise like an ex joining you there. Guessing things haven’t been rekindled?”

 

“He left her for me.” Shisui looks over to Yuyu, surprised, seeing if she would continue while she thinks of how to best put things. “If you ask me, HK got out of it for the right reasons. They were going to tear each other apart eventually.”

 

“Ok, but you mind telling me who this ex is so I don’t get blind sided by her?” HK hesitates, of course he doesn't want to say her name.

 

“Tell him.”

 

“. . . My ex is Anko.”

 

“The snake girl? I wouldn’t expect that, she seemed very kind every time I saw her in the Anbu building. She was even nice to point out some tips on taking care of my equipment when I first joined.”

 

“Yeah well that’s because you didn’t break a girls heart. She scares me still.”

 

“Alright alright I will try my best dealing with her and the rest. I still have time to catch up with some friends. I'll be heading out now if that's alright.”

 

While the two were glad for his cooperation. He gets up to leave. Before he goes he makes sure that he’s got the weekend lined up correctly. _Let’s see, me and Yuyu, I’m being HK for a day, an ex that can give me nightmares, yeah that’s sounds familiar now. He decides to summarize his new mission to HK to confirm everything so he won't forget anything._

 

“So let me get this right, just to make sure I don't mess things up. I'll be handling a Spiteful ex, doing my best to not discover top secret plans, becoming the Uchiha leader for a day. That sounds like all of it., doesn't seem too bad. You should’ve seen what went down in the Hidden Grass if you think this can get hostile.” HK doesn’t look up, he doesn’t disagree with a word Shisui said, even the last part. “HK I’ll- we will do our part. If all goes right we can be celebrating every weekend after this.”

 

“I’m glad to hear to hear that Shisui. You’re dismissed now.” Shisui salutes him, he's about to say goodbye to Yuyu, but a sensation came to him, he just had to ask.

 

“Ok but just for clarification, if Yuyu is in on this, no offense.” “None taken.” “Then does this truly mean that you care about this plan? You really will consider not taking down the Hokage in order to preserve peace in this village?” HK has had a long day and even longer one tomorrow, he feels contempt with his one worded answer.

 

“Yes.”

  

"Thank you for believing in us, we won't let you down." Tha'ts all he needed to hear. "Goodbye HK. Yuyu.”

 

“Take care Shisui.” Yuyu bids her goodbye and can only support the deflated HK next to her, this weekend should've been a break for the two of them, instead they have to be separated, she felt his nerves losing control. Moving closer to him,  she rests her closer hand on his thigh, gently rubbing it, she knew a way on how to cheer him up.

 

 

 

~~~~

 

“He wacked him with the butt of his katana, knocking him out. He then turned to the man and said If you don't give back my drink sir you'll surely-”

 

In front of the three at the same spot that they’ve been for over an hour, a little cloud of smoke appears and Shisui stands in front of them. Because of his teleportation it’s nearly impossible for him to miss out a get together.

 

The three are stunned temporarily. Itachi becomes the first to speak to Shisui.

 

"Shisui!" Izumi shouts. As Itachi welcomes him, surprised that he did wind up coming out for the night.

 

“Glad you made Shisui, we thought you were done for the day.”

 

He rubs his head awkwardly. _I don't wanna tell them right now what I just got myself into, let's keep the focus on them._ “Yeah about that, turns out everything went well with the scroll. You guys do anything interesting?” The people closest to him were here right now, now’s the time do something fun. But he wanted to hear as to what they've been up to. 

“We actually went atop the rock sided cliff of the Hokages' carvings today while you two were on duty, other than that we've been chatting it up.” Mabui says keeping it strict on not bringing it up, she just knew it's time to do something as she could Shisui wanted, the tough times are behind them, well most of them, as she said the Leaf is like a second home to her now. 

 

“Let's do something now then. We’re all here now.” Shisui suggests, the group somehow without planning got together, but here they were. And it's up any one of them to pick the activity to do. 

 

“I’d love to go out to one of the bars here. The Hidden Cloud has them all across the village, how about we go to one of them? That could be fun!”

 

“No, I'm afraid it's too dangerous. Like the hidden cloud they are fun, but ever since the rumors of the Uchiha attacking the Leaf, The clubs, the bars have been dead. Everyone is too scared that fighting may break out at night because of a surprise attack by the Uchiha. I'd stay away from those places for now."

 

Mabui feels a bit let down. Shisui notices wanting to say something to cheer her up. "Besides, there's better places to be-" He then jumps on top of a rock with a bunch of graffiti written on it from the kids in the academy, the new teacher at the academy showed the children about the place and after school most of them would meet up here to play games into the night. Or paint on rocks and statues. _Think Shisui, this isn't supposed to be difficult._ He saw a scribbling of the Third Hokage, it gives him an idea. _Guess you're asleep by now, so I guess you wouldn't mind my suggestions. I_   _Never thought about going there. This could be a bit over the top, but let's see if they agree or not._

 

“Well I got some good news yall. I know just the place on where to go!” He says with his hands on his hips, he is the most relaxed as he’s ever been today. Mabui smiles at him, wanting to hear where they are going to go. Izumi just wants to see how Shisui acts in front of Mabui, she could care less if she went to the bars or hung out at Toni's apartment, it didn't matter. And Itachi, he just hopes this is a good place for all of them to open up more.

 

“So where is it Shisui?” Izumi wants to know as does Itachi now.

 

“Yeah what do you have in mind Shisui?”

 

“We, are going there!” He extends his right arm out, pointing as all three look to where he is pointing, the Hokage’s building that's barely visible in the approaching darkness.


	8. Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the nightfall completely surrounding the village, and two days until the meeting, everyone lets out their thoughts.
> 
> In the trees, the group is planning out how to get inside the building. Shisui and Mabui seem to have a plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to write. So far it's been a lot. I didn't think I'd write this much about the story. Writing amazes me, one of the best parts of it is that I didn't realize how creative you can be. One of which I enjoy is writing a few statements that you can tie back to the story later on, I found it really interesting, almost like going through a time machine. I also learned that it's best to never rush your work, let the ideas flow and the story will follow. Last but not least, please please find something in this story to enjoy, it can be that my writing is so bad or boring and for some reason you just wanna read the terrible writing, I don't care, so long as you continue to read I'm a happy writer.
> 
> No promises, but next chapter should be out this month. Originally, it was one chapter but I decided it's better to split it into two. Forgive me for taking so long to put this one out and the errors that you'll probably see below, I promise to fix them!

“Are you sure about this?” They all look at the red structure in front of them as they sit in a tree not too far away from the Hokage's building. They all took an interest in Shisui’s suggestion, however they felt like they were going in blind, they never thought about going to such a restricted place. They needed to trust each other more so than ever.

 

“Not really. But this is the kind of adventure we need. I know it’s not allowed. But there’s just something about visiting it, just like seeing a gravestone of a loved one, you go there to find some solemn within yourself. I don’t know about you guys, but I’ll say it, this feels right.” Maybe Shisui was onto something, they all felt some connection to what he had to say.

 

“So what do we do now?” Izumi asks, not forgetting to keep her eyes focused on the two in front of her.

 

Shisui and Mabui hearing her words, turn their heads to her as if they were letting her in on a secret. She sees half of their faces, both producing a smile. 

 

“We got this.” With that said, Mabui goes on with her teleportation justsu which sends one End of a string that Shisui is holding away. The jutsu sends that other end attached to a window on the Hokage's building. Shisui then pulls on the piece of thread to open the window. The first has been achieved, get an opening, next is their entrance. Shisui throws down a mat.

 

“Alright eveyrone, place your main hand on my mat and remain calm.” They all place their main hand on the mat, while They all listen to the sounds of nature around them. Itachi closes his eyes, doing so would allow a sense of calm to flow through his body. He could feel the night around him, the owls flying through trees hunting for their meal, the critter besides them running up the tree back to their den. The quiet cool air brushing his neck. It felt refreshing. And then, all of sudden, he could feel his presence change, a warm wave of air surrounded him, as if the heat been trapped for days. He opens his eyes to see that all four of them are now in the room that Mabui opened the window in. Astonishing.

 

“Shisui I thought you-"

 

“I know, it’s true. I can’t teleport into one building, but I found through some experimenting that if there’s an opening such as the front door being open or even a window, I can then put whoever into the location.”

 

“Your skills amaze me each time Shisui. Did you tell Lord Third about this discovery?”

 

“Hell no, it means more missions for me. I got a life you know."  His words threw a surprised face to Itachi.

 

“Shisui I thought-”

 

“I'm kidding Itachi. Of course I want to use this on new missions. But I don’t  want to tell him right away, in case I do go on a mission requiring this skill and I get my team into a tough situation because I'm not able to. It could be a catastrophe in the making. I still want to try more practices with it before I tell him. Let's make sure everyone's lives aren't at risk.”

 

Itachi can only smirk at his friend. “But you risk yours all the time.” To some, being a shinobi meant self sacrifice for the greater good, everyone around itachi and shisui’s class had believed in so.

 

"I don't see it that way." 

 

Before Itachi can produce words out of his mouth, Izumi on his right reminds them of their journey.

 

“Hey! It's time to get to our destination!” She wanted a move on, the guards could be here! But that didn’t seem to be the case, there’s something more about all of this. Izumi checks back after her call to action, focusing on Itachi. Seeing Itachi's face of apology a small but if guilt ran up her. In answer she finds Itatchi's hand as they make their way, quietly.

 

They enter the hall. _Empty_. All of the guards were outside and since the building had no one in it, they would regularly check around a few times during their shifts, rarely going inside. They make their way to the room, reaching the two big doors blocking the path that lead to the Hokage's office. Shisui rattles them, nothing.

 

“I thought maybe the doors would fall down.”

 

A bit too hopeful Izumi would say. Shisui didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t teleport them inside a locked room. Often when something immediate made Shisui useless, disappointment would find its way to him. Only Mabui could notice the shift in him. 

 

“I think I can do this Shisui, place your mat over here.” He moves over to her side and places it next to her she then goes with a 6 seal sign, to try out her idea.

 

The door lock disappears and lands on the mat. It amazes the rest. Izumi already intrigued by the two’s teamwork can only support them.

 

“Nice Thinking Mabui!”

 

She turns to her, surprised too, not thinking it would work. “Thanks!”

 

They open the door, now without a lock, nothing could stop them. All four walk up to the desk which surprisingly had no paperwork on it, a rare sight indeed. If Hiruzen were there he would’ve told them he starts fresh every Friday to welcome new challenges before the weekend. They all lean upon the desk, taking a look at outside of the office. Taking a look doesn’t provide it justice, they fell into a type of awe. The view overlooking the village could put down a tailed beast in aggression to one’s companion. The scenery from the desk during this time of the night highlighted what the Leaf village is. The lights scattered across the village, people were still out getting a late night bite. Others were with their families playing a game together. There’s so much as to what one could do here. Finally letting go of the days troubles, Shisui can things more clearly.

 

“I don’t know about yall but I think it’s absolutely worth coming up here. I didn’t expect it, but I can relax up here, is that weird?” Itachi spoke up to answer the question. He felt the same way. Mixing all the politics and prepping for the worst case scenario had him always on edge. Being in a room where no one would suspect them to be brought in relief to those relentless worries. 

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“You can see the village come to live each moment here, doesn't it make you want to reach out and make new friends? To build that new bridge with them?” Now that sounded weird.

 

“Who wouldn’t?” Mabui says in a soft tone, leaning her body on him as Izumi had already done with Itachi. “So then, what else is it that we’re supposed to do?” She hears a voice from above.

 

“I feel like we should play a game.” 

 

Mabui questions it. "What kind of game?"

 

"One where everyone gets a say." Shisui thinks, the games he could pick were countless, but he thought of one that he played last time he was on a mission.

 

"We'll play never have I ever."

 

“Never have I hever?” Izumi asks, this sounded new.

 

“Yeah it’s where you say something that you've never done, it's to let us all get a better understanding of you." They all look to Shisui as he tried to explain. "This is a judge-free zone. The goal is to say something that only you have never done, believing it’s something we have done, but what you say is up to you."

 

“I’m in. And how about I start?” They all agree to Izumi's request and let her start.

 

“I’m afraid of Shisui’s little sister, I've never gotten her to smile when she's around me." They found it funny but relieving, now it was their turn to say whether they've done of what Izumi hasn't.

 

"Well you know I have done that." Shisui chimed in. 

 

"Guess she doesn't like you, she's done so for me." Itachi gave his response.

 

"And I've never met her. I only heard wonderful stories of her, I hope to see her while I'm here."

 

"Don't take it personal Izumi, she does that cause she doesn't trust you. She cares deeply about those who she can trust, I can help you become more trustworthy with her. I'll come up with a story on how you saved me on a mission to start." Izumi felt happy to hear the offer, in all honesty she'd rather talk to Nilana than her big brother.

 

"Thanks Shisui, I only want to get to know her more."

 

"Don't worry, I'll get her to want you as a big sis. It might be something you would like, but I don't know. If you two do get along, then perhaps I can stop more conflicts in my spare time." Everyone takes a pause, as to which Itachi picks it back up.

 

“Never have I ever, felt so bad to have spied on the Fourth Hokage.”

 

”I almost forgot about that. Things may not have changed so much, but they are getting better by the day.” Since then it's been a tremendous amount of days, Mabui wondered what it must've been like to do such a task.

 

”How do you feel now?”

 

”I feel better. Now that I go back, Lord Fourth always wanted to resolve conflict without violence. I believe he'd be proud of us for what we're trying to achieve." The slightest end of his right lip pulled upward. "Whether it fails or succeeds, Shisui and me, we know this is the right plan.” Shisui agreed, but provided his opinion.

 

”If only we didn’t have to be so private about it, that’s the difficult part. But in two days time, we’ll change the village’s state for the better.” He takes another look, seeing through the glass. He turns back to the group. "Anyways, Mabui I believe your next."

 

 

"Let's see." She wondered through her past. Her past could depict some incredible accounts. She beat killer b in a karaoke battle, saw the 4th raikage cry, and made Shisui go from one end of the world to the other in a day. She then looked Shisui, reminding her of one more surprise, she got it. Something so simple. "Never have I ever, thought I’d see Shisui rap."

 

"Wow. I never you did this Shisui. You know what that means?" Izumi sense of excitement could be seen from Shisui, sages I know where this is going.

 

"No. I’m not doing it. Shisui’s tour has ended.” The other three then look to each other trying to find a way to encourage the former rapper.

 

"I believe if all three of us want to see it then you have no choice.” Mabui makes a good argument. It would be highly stubborn to turn all of your friends down.

 

“Fine. What do you want it to be about?”

 

“Do it if you’re plan works out. What it would be like.”

 

“I can can work with that. Who would I sing this to? A villager? An outsider?”

 

"To one of us. Izumi and I would want to hear what happened. But not only explaining the exacts.”

 

"Okay then.” He breaks from the three, thinking of what to sing with every step he takes. Slowly turning to them ready to begin. “Alright here goes nothing.” 

 

 

_If you feeling good brush off your shoulders,_

_Thats' right I said if you feeling good right now brush off your shoulders_

 

 They laugh at his introduction but he keeps going, his tone feeling uptempo as if he won a major tournament.

 

_We just won without going to battle_

_I'm not lying all we did is make HK settle_

_Trying too hard cause that’s what Itachi and me do_

_But what matters more is not giving up, wouldn't you say it's true?_

_I gotta thank the team for their courage_

_I can’t forget about you two making us forget all the carnage_

_Allowing me to have way more energy_

_From day one up to now you see_

_I know what you’re thinking_

_Shisui should we be worrying?_

_My answer is no cause we got a thing called hope_

_Yeah you may laugh but guess what? It’s no joke_

_Even when the sun goes down_

_The people will always light the village up_

_With no more violence we shouldn’t be hiding away_

_Come with me and let's find something, or just play_

_More games like this so I can find a missing sister_

_Or find inspiration for me to go on more epic adventures_

_While the best message I can give you two is that's the best message I can give_

_Don't judge right away, you'll get those people pissed_

_Then they won't like you and say 'go away'_

_So always be mindful cause remember, it’s you and them who will make a better today_

 

He thought his song had ended but he got reminded of two who would be pissed if he forgot about them.

 

_Oh and thank Kakashi and Tenzo_

_Those two were more than friends though_

_Having the same dreams as us_

_They gave it their all and brought the peace to us_  

 

 

The three clap in approval. Following with Mabui asking a question. 

 

"That was wonderful. Why don’t you do that more often?"

 

"Because I usually don't like to do it front of people." Mabui then encourages him.

 

"Well you should. You did great. Can you tell us though. When did you start this?"

 

"I Started when I went on my third mission. I helped a small village south of ours, they showed me how to. The people there, instead of fighting, sang. Sounds ridiculous I know, but being there I wanted to join in, to learn something that didn't deal with violence."

 

Mabui, feeling happy to hear the story felt something else. She wanted to understand more.

 

"How do you guys do it? How do you not worry about going out for good? These past missions I've been on, I just, I just don't know." Shisui gave her a look of concern. He took a second to come up with an answer, asking himself. 

 

"I just never do, why should I? I know it sounds careless, but I want to make a difference when I'm out there. If you focus on your worries on the battlefield, you're as good as gone. Don't look at it as a challenge, see that there's no need to worry, instead you want to protect your team at all times." The doubts began to disappear but one word was left on her mind.

 

"You never worry?"

 

"On the missions? No."

 

She grabs her knees and pulls them in, not knowing what to say. Shisui notices and walks over to her, sitting down beside her. 

 

"Perhaps you need a walk."

 

"A walk sounds nice, we've been up here for a while. Is it okay if we wrap things up, Itachi? Izumi?" Izumi answers, happy to see the two together.

 

"Of course, lead the way you two."

 

After their talk, they move out of the building putting the lock and window back to place as if they were never there. They jump out of the trees they teleported back to and land on a road that lead to the heart of the village. By this time, everyone had returned to their homes. 

 

"See now that's something worth doing. Might not do it ever again, but definitely worth finding out that my sister terrifies Izumi." They all laugh, who would've thought Shisui's little sister is Izumi's biggest fear? They head back the way came to the Hokage's place. What would've ended the night with everyone being at home instead had everyone together sharing the night. It proved to be the better choice to see things through, that Shisui could attest to.

 

They hit a fork in the road, one lead to the Uchiha district and the other to the hotel's. 

 

"Take care you guys." Izumi with her body half turned, says the goodbye for her and Itachi. As to which Mabui does for her and Shisui.

 

"Goodnight you two. See you soon!" They split off. Two different couples but both of them are walking down a path of empathy for their partner.

 

 

~~~~

 

“Did you enjoy the night?”

 

She swings her hand which is locked onto his causing both arms to move in harmony as they walked down the path the lights of the district in front of them becoming brighter.

 

“I did, though if my superiors found out that I’ve been sneaking through the Hokage's office, I could be terminated." An intended joke about their night, but the consequences were real. Shisui could only feel guilt draw up his stomach.

 

He stops. "And I wouldn't know how to live with myself. Mabui I'm sorry for putting you in a spot like-"

 

"No Shisui, don't worry." She closes the gap between them. "I've always been up for danger, it's when the terrible things happen, when they shouldn't happen, it gets to me. I wanted to go on that adventure with your friends. I even bet the Hokage would've been impressed with us.” She looks up to Shisui, uncontrollably letting her smile out, a light one that would thank him for showing up tonight. “We make a great team you know."

 

Shisui heard that last sentence carefully. He puts it into a picture. He can see it now, the two of them making an unstoppable duo, however they were enemies to the Leaf. They did just break into the Hokage's room.

 

"We do, don't we?" He guides her arm and body as he twirls her, commanding her body to fall back onto his right arm becoming  safe in his presence and putting her eyes in a position where she could only ask to see his. Once more they found comfort in each others eyes. 

 

"You and me, the village's most dangerous criminals on the loose." He produced no sign of seriousness in his voice, only playfulness. She laughs at the somewhat truthful gesture. 

 

"I wouldn't mind calling you my partner in crime." She confessed while shifting her focus to rubbing his chest, feeling the muscles with the tip of her gentle fingers.  Shisui enjoying the light massage, then thought on the phrase that just came out of her not so innocent mouth, thinking to himself.  _Now I should do it. I can finally throw far away this feeling that’s been playing with my emotions. Ask her. It’s got to be the right time._

 

"I got a better name for you. How about I call you my girlfriend?"

 

She got surprised, for the fact of not expecting to hear a word that states commitment. Her look worried Shisui. Is it the right time?

 

"Wait. Shisui, are you sure about this? About us?" Mabui's question told Shisui something instantly. Even Mabui couldn't say whether or not they should take the next. Shisui gained his confidence in order to tell her why they should be committed to each other, starting with his story.  _I'll tell her everything._

 

"I am. Mabui, I want to be with you every time I have the chance. I haven't asked till now because of what I've been thinking. If the only reason that's stopping me from developing more feelings towards you is if the mission goes south and my life is on the line. I don't want that ideal to be the main focus. I shouldn’t let some bad case scenario run my life. Who I should put first are those who are important to me. I care about you, my family, everyone. That's why I took on this mission." He pauses while looking up to the moon. "It seems more clear now on what I should do." He shifts his eyes on hers, the glowing pair wanting to hear more. "I'll make sure with every moment I've been given, to keep having the best times every time. I'll make those tough decisions. I enjoy being a shinobi,  I mentioned that it's better to live this way because you'll truly have values in this world. Once you have these values, the world stops dragging you down, and you can find the things that you love eternally. I live for wanting to be a highly respected shinobi. I want to be able save anyone in trouble because that’s the ninja way. And finally, I want to be with you because no one else has ever made me want to live a great life. I always told myself when the time comes, make the right decision, until then keep yourself focused on you. But now, every time I'm with you Mabui, anything we do I'm glad to have done it together. I hope you understand that no matter what happens to you, I'll be there for you. I don't want to lose you." He takes a moment for what confession he's about to say. Breathing out a deep breath, a sound of regret or uncertainty Mabui would describe. "But I can't make you to feel the same way-  this is up to you Mabui." His voice softens so much Mabui has to lean in to hear him. "You have to choose what is that you want."

 

She doesn’t give an answer right away, how could she? 

 

_It's up to me? I've been thinking about it, but I've never could tell myself that I'm ready. With his touching speech, I could hug him for making me feel so damn sensitive. It made me think about how I pushed myself. I always wanted to be a great kunoichi, so I took up challenges every time I could. Doing so made me feel empowered, I could carry myself no matter what I had to deal with until that dreadful night of course. But to spend my life alone?  Now that I'm thinking about it, that actually sounds a bit scary, and sad too. Before all of this, him saving me, it was just me. Sure, dad always watched out for me but he knew I'd grow up to take care of myself, and I did before I met Shisui. Once you are able to fend for yourself it's ultimately up to you to choose how to live your love life. Still, I’m unsure. I don't know. Am I ready to be a Girlfriend? It's a step towards a more defined relationship, I'm not putting myself into a contract or locking my free time all away, it's that I'll have someone by my side more often, I like the sound of that. What I have with Shisui is precious to me, I just never took the time to consider an us. I didn't want to lose my comfort, but I also wanted to take that next leap of faith with him. He brought me out of the darkest place I'll ever know, and I'll always love him for that. But I realize after spending the time with him, he needed me too back then. In a way I know we were meant to be there for each other, that's something worth fighting for. I’m ready for the next challenge. My mind is made up. I want you Shisui._

 

"Ok then. It's settled." With them both facing each other now, Shisui couldn't produce any direction with his words. He didn’t know her answer.

 

"So- Us- we're-"

 

"Yes Shisui." She smiles to him. "I'm more than glad to have us be in a serious relationship." He steps to her, hugging her with the relief and happiness he felt. She returns it with her own. The happiness ran through him, a new step in their journies. All the activities they'll do wil be done with each other, they were glad to have confessed.

 

"So I guess we're the distant duo now?" The words come out of his mouth without having much thought, but rather a reaction.

 

Amused to the words, she could only play along. "I should arrest you for such a lack in creativity.” He offers his two hands to her. 

 

”Mabui I’m all yours, I Shisui turn myself over for the crime I’ve committed.” She brushes aside the poor attempt setting things right. She'll just have to tell him what to do.

 

“How about you move in a little closer and I’ll let you off.” She waits for his decision. 

 

Shisui happily plays along. His decision is as clear as the moon. He moves in, placing his lips onto hers, sealing their new relationship. 

 


	9. Goodbye, For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the meeting only a day away, preparation is at the top for everyone. But preparation doesn't always deal with getting ready.

 

 _You bring me hope, I'll see you soon. — Dave Matthews Band_  

 

 

The breaking sun woke the new couple, they had stayed in a tree hideout that Shisui and his father had built years ago, the smell of the wood finish bringing one to a better mood. They welcome the morning in each other’s comfort.

 

"This is good. You, me getting to be out here. I haven't visited this place since my clan started to change.” It's the happiest the either of them had been. They went through times without the other causing the feeling of loneliness to pile on. He leans lightly onto her, they both were sitting on the wooden structure watching the sun rise in slow motion. 

 

She reaches over over to hug him, not ready to start the day. Shisui didn’t care. Today is not the day he had to have his focus on a mission.

 

“I hope it does stay like this.” 

 

"What? One day and we're already having concerns?"

 

"No. I meant the day, you goofball. We don't usually have mornings like this back at home, the clouds block out the sunlight in the morning."

 

"I wish I could just block out all of the politics, and cut the tension myself. Give the bs a nine-tail slap out of here."

 

"Or I have Killer B sing until they agree." They look to each other, the honesty within caused the two shinobi to laugh. 

 

"You still miss it though? Don't you?"

 

"I do. But, with some new friends and being with the one who makes me feel complete. I'm at my second home." She guides her head on his shoulder finding comfort.

 

"Stay here anytime and if not, I can teleport us back there. Just not this weekend of course." Shisui smiles down to her unfortunately she couldn’t see it with her eyes watching the sunrise. “Leave it to us. We’ll make sure everything works out.”

 

Mabui gets out of the restful position speaking with a more serious tone. ”And what if you needed more help? What would you do then?” Mabui has a point, with Toni on another mission it seemed like everything had to go right for their mission to be a success.

 

”I’ll hit the reset button.” They give each other a welcome with their eyes and burst into another laugh. 

 

“You never want to give the serious answer do you?” Still smiling, he expected her to ask the question.

 

"No.”

 

"Good, I always like the ridiculous answers. However, this one’s different.”

 

"I know just let me see if there’s someone else.” A bit of eagerness and flash came to Mabui, the answer stood right in front of him.

 

"Go with me.” His face formed confusion from hearing the three words, that didn't sound right.

 

"Don't give me that look Shisui. I meant that, give me something to do, a place to be when it all goes down. I can be on standby if help is needed.” Shisui already cleared out potential dangers within the mission, but also made sure to keep Mabui out too.

 

"No Mabui.”

 

"Shisui.” She rests a hand on his left shoulder, taking a breath in before looking up to listening face, waiting to hear what she has to say.

 

"I know I haven’t been as battle proven as you, but this whole plan of yours has been of timing and relationships. We have both of those. I don’t need to take out twenty Anbu, maybe you need to move the building so the discussion can continue. I don’t know." She pauses for a brief second, she just made a commitment to him and for the fact that she does care for Shisui, she doesn't want to lose him. Shisui slowly recognizes the emotion she's trying to hide with her straight face, he had joy inside of him seeing how much she cared. "But please, let me-"

 

He leans forward placing his lips onto hers, she stops with her words and forgets the rest. Placing her free hand that wasn’t keeping her propped up around his neck, slowly drawing him closer onto her. Two tigers in the mood of playfulness.

 

They smile onto each other, they felt stronger than before. Mabui knows she's up for the task and Shisui realizes he should trust her when there's danger. Shisui takes a deep breath, he begins.

 

"Okay, you’re in. Just allow me to figure out what’s the best spot for you to be, sages know you don’t have to be near me when this all goes down.” Shisui stops as he realizes what he had just said. It hit him, he never told her about HK dragging him into the mess. The sages were going to busy tomorrow for sure. Before he can tell her, she grabs his hand.

 

"Come on, there's plenty of time for us to do some exploring!" He agrees, have some fun before the serious time arrives.  _It can wait._

 

 ~~~~

 

 Kakashi had finished dropping off papers to the Hokage. He may be working with the peace mission, but a captain still has other work to do. Kakashi exits the building, he never felt any troubles in the building even though the most important ninja had his office in there. But, that all changed when a shady figure arose in front of him.

"Hello captain Kakashi.” Kakashi stops to look up, Danzo was impressively tall.

 

“Lord Danzo sir, what has you here?”

 

“I stopped by to drop my intelligence to Hiruzen. I heard that you been here in the village lately, is there something wrong from letting you go out on more missions?” Kakashi could only feel the suspicion so he keeps his cool.

 

“Yeah, on my last one the enemy hit me with a strong genjutsu. I haven’t been a hundred percent since, as Minato always told me when you get knocked out, rest is the best medicine.”

 

“I see, so that means your whole team is stationed too is that right?”

 

“Yes, is there a problem with that?” Anger started to enter Kakashi. _What's Danzo's end goal here?_

 

“Oh no! I just hope they have something to do until then.” He looks dead straight into Kakashi's eye. “This is dangerous times for the Leaf village, I wouldn’t want anything worse to happen to you.” The anger grew further.  _He's wasting my time._

 

“What do you mean? I’m fine here?”

 

“The people have been acting differently as the day goes by, I can only imagine something has them stirred up. Perhaps someone. I'm suspicious of the two Uchiha. You might know them, Shisui and Itachi." Kakashi firms his stance remaining completely still. Kakashi knows he shouldn't do any rash actions, but at least stay on his feet.

 

_So he does know, Shisui said he can’t be trusted, and of course I’m all alone. If this old man wants a fight, I’ll give him an ass kicking._

 

“The two Uchiha seek peace not violence Sir.”

 

“If that’s what you believe then you just as delusional as his clan. You need to ensure that the Leaf is safe, you need be part of The Foundation who will keep the peace in this village.” Danzo examines Kakashi again, he feels threatened by the son of the White Fang, Kakashi is one of the most decorated Anbu on the current roster. Danzo feels it necessary to defend himself. "You're not thinking about attacking me now are you? All I did was ask if you can trust the two Uchiha. Dare I remind you that even though you are under the orders of the Third Hokage I can still overtake command of your squad." Danzo goes on and Kakashi holds back his words. It isn’t worth telling Danzo how manipulative he’s trying to be, and unfortunately it's a futile effort. No one has the ability to manipulate Kakashi, Jiraiya can attest to that. Kakashi then remembers where he has to go next, to another group meeting that were dealing with affairs outside the village.

 

“I’m out of here. And if I feel the foundation is on my tail, I’ll let Lord Third know and he can deal with you, goodbye Lord Danzo.” He walks out with Danzo leaving a mile stare on him, something upset the council member.

 

As the two continued their own paths, Kakashi began to think back to the question. Can he trust Shisui and Itachi? He plots it out to himself. _They've been awfully good at complying with everything and even got Tenzō and myself to help them meet their leader which is also in the Uchiha's area. This is questionable. I have to act, if they have been playing us like a damn fiddle then Lord Third is walking into the next murder scene, and I'm the one to blame for not realizing this any sooner. Shit. I have to find them._ He vanishes in the street while Danzo produces a sinister smile.

 

~~~~

 

In the forest, Tenzō and his assembled group have met up as requested by their captain. All three members are sitting down on the grass looking up to their leader. According to Tenzō they seemed anxious, they never had such a high level mission before, nerves and excitement were flowing through their bodies. Tenzō  begins to brief them on their mission, explaining what their next 36 hours will be like. He paces himself around them while keeping eye contact with them. 

 

“Welcome to the squad all of you. I handpicked you three for this important mission. The mission is simple, protect the peace talk happening tomorrow afternoon. Under no circumstances can anyone enter the building besides Kakashi, Hiruzen and HK." He doesn't go into detail about the peace talk, with the Anbu they didn't need to know why they're there only what they're required to do. "I'll be upfront, it's highly dangerous and we're putting ourselves on the front line for the sake of protecting the future of the village. I trust that in the moment, you will choose the right choice, whatever it may be." He stops his pacing and stands inches in front of them. "Above all else, you are required to use discretion, no one is to know about it, not a stranger not a family member. Understood?”

 

They all nod, two of them were new recruits, the two newest in fact. Tenzō thought it best to bring in two guys who don’t have an allegiance to some other high ranking official whether they’re in the foundation or the Hokage. They were already quialified for the mission too. Once you’re in the Anbu you’re able for any type of field work. The third member on team was a girl with purple hair and word has it she on the sane level with a blade as Kakashi, with the metal one that is.

 

“What time do you want us there?” One of new recruits asks.

 

"I want you guys there in the middle of nightfall, we’re strictly here to protect the peace talk, stealth is the perfect tool to surprise anyone who tries to disrupt the meeting. They'll be shut down if they try to enter the building. Our goal is to be unknown to any attackers, we will wait for them and anticipate where they are trying to enter from. You are to scope it out until I get there, I doubt any threats will happen until it gets around the time when the two sides are to meet."

 

“Understood.” The other young one felt ready, he was too glad to be involved. He didn’t think he’d be part of such an important mission so soon and the fact that one of the most decorated Anbu members asked for him. He wanted to succeed in his duties more than ever before. They all did, but the voice in the third member possessed concerned.

 

“So then when will you arrive captain?” The third and oldest one asks.

 

“I will be taking other necessary measures to ensure the safety of the people. I’ll take care of some outside stuff while you make sure the meeting area is secured. If there’s no more questions you may leave and get ready for a long 36 hours.”

 

“Got it!” The two say and leave, while Yūgao just sits there and waits.

 

“What’s the matter? I said you can leave, Yūgao.”

 

“I know but something about this whole plan doesn't seem right.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean that, there’s been two months of the Uchiha getting ready to perform unsanctioned violent actions and we expect the two groups to meet in unison? Sorry if I seem a bit pessimistic but I can’t help this one.”

 

He chuckles after hearing her reasoning. “Don't hold yourself down. You know, I felt the same way. I didn’t believe it could happen, I even thought the Uchiha had been screwed over too much because of the Anbu." The truth had her get out of the bent up position, looking up to her captain. Yūgao always made sure to look into her commanding officer while speaking.

 

"They have." Tenzō always enjoyed the talks the two had. Their last consisted of sharing opinions about how unstoppable the seven shinobi swordsmen are and how many Yūgao could take on. Tenzō nods in agreement with her two words, continuing.

 

"But, when I met these two Uchiha, they gave me confidence that I hadn’t had in awhile. I knew once I met them that they meant the best for the village. They weren't here for glory but prosperity. They haven't changed since. I only wish there were more like them.” He pauses as he looks back down to her, where she’s staring back at him, by the look in her eyes she took every word to heart, focused. “I hope you feel better before tomorrow.”

 

Yūgao summons a smirk on her face and places her mask back on covering the smile, “Whatever you say Captain.” She picks up her equipment and turns to head but stops for a second, she had one more thing to say.

 

“Thank you for those words, Tenzō.”

 

He didn’t return with a welcome, he actually felt quite stunned. He never heard an Anbu member say those two words before, yet alone with his name in the same sentence. Yet now he had something more important protect his team over the next crucial hours. He felt nervous, but nerves were normal. By the time he could say something she was gone.

 

Tenzō stands up and grabs his stuff and heads out, breaking into the sunlight of the day. They had gone deep into a forest for the meeting, meanwhile he is to go to the heart of the village, the Hokage’s building, he had to speak with the Hokage first.

 

He travels by foot, not in a rush. He learned on his missions, the more emphasis that you need to speed it up, you leave out important details or you lose focus on the task at hand. With the Leaf Village on the line, he'll take each step until then with caution.

 

Not too far out from the building however, the sound of a raging bull is heard.

 

"I wonder what that is." The noise came from his 3 o clock, he turns toward it and heads over. After a few dashes, he sees who's been making the destruction of sounds. It's another Anbu member, a girl but with shorter hair than Yūgao's. But why is she so angry? He didn't know but he learned from Kakashi, you have to act in these types of situations. 

 

She turns around, her demon red eyes glaring towards the figure that fell from the trees. 

 

"Hey. What're you doing? Making all that noise? I could hear it from a half mile away."

 

"Like it matters! I'm going to kill the person who betrayed my trust tomorrow. That's why I'm out here practicing my snake jutsu."

 

Tenzō puts his hands up, now he's not letting her out of his sight after saying such a mob like ambition. "Whoa, you're not killing anybody. One friend to another, I won't allow you to stoop that low."

 

"I'm not your friend tree hugger." Tenzō knew he had to find some reasoning to get to her.

 

"I see everyone in the Black ops as a friend at the least. Some even family. Let me help you miss-" Tenzō starts to approach her but she wants none of it.

 

"Cut the intro crap! I'm gonna sink my fangs into the man's neck tomorrow and watch him squirm as he made do when he broke his word." Tenzō can see now, she just wants to let out her frustration. A talk should do. "Now go hug a tree already!"

 

"I see you got this whole betrayal thing encircling you. Sit with me, let's talk about it."

 

She felt her rage grow more, she sits down with her legs and arms crossed, tightening her muscles with each breath. "Why do you want to know?"

 

"I want to see you feel better." As he had been helped before, Tenzō always wanted to pay the favor back, regardless of who needed it.

 

"That's never going to happen." She clutched her fists, creating a fire in her eyes according to Tenzō.

 

"Why's that?"

 

"He left me for some other chick, I can't get over. I won't get over it."

 

"You see, that's your problem right there." She turns her head toward his voice, a steady, set sound. She wanted to hear more. This is the first time she had someone try to break through her emotions. Today is different, a stranger actually could bring her down from the eruption from within. The soothing sensation found a place in her heart.

 

"You can't let the past consume you. It's not a perfect life, but it doesn't give you the excuse to stop living yours."

 

"What life is there to live though? I've been devastated, and killing people doesn't help. I learned to just not bother with these things no more."

 

"The reason you should go on is because, you never who you might run into. I like you-" Tenzō stopped. The words just came out of his mouth without thinking. Tenzō didn't realize it, but every second he'd been spending with her he enjoyed hearing more come out her mouth. He knew he should clarify to Anko what he meant. Her stillness and questioning eyes froze him up. He didn't know what to say next so he accepted the silence.

 

A smile appeared on her right side, things could change for the better. Anko got up, she had her mind going in a better direction now, she knew what she wanted to do for the weekend. Tenzō however couldn't get a read off of her because he could see the backside of the purple pony-tailed Anbu. He sits in silence once more.

 

"I like you too, captain. You're a kind man." She turns only her head and neck to him. "The name's Anko by the way." She stands in place for a few seconds while Tenzō had been looking to the ground when the words came out of the other captain's mouth. A huge feeling of relief swept through him, allowing him to exhale the worries. He stands up and sets his eyes forward once his legs are propped up. It comes to his surprise that he found himself alone once standing. His new crush vanished in an instant, asking him to follow. He calls out as if she could hear him from the miles she drew apart from him.

 

"I'll see you again."

 

Tenzō knew and wanted to, but his responsibilities reminded him what he had to do first. He arrives at the building and walks into the open office, Hiruzen knew around this time of the day, chaos loved to make uncertainties happen often resulting in all kinds of shinobi walking into the office so he left the doors open to let the ninja know to come right in. Tenzō entered, bringing interest to the Hokage.

 

“Ah Tenzō. Have you done everything I asked?” Hiruzen motions to Tenzō to shut the doors, Tenzō does before advancing. 

 

“I have, so far everything has gone as planned. My team is ready, they’ll be posted by before morning, you won’t see us unless we’re stopping trouble.”

 

“Mm. Things indeed have been going smoothly. I’m starting to think you could make a great captain Tenzō. Don’t let me down on this."

 

"There's more than just my team in this sir." His words act as a reminder to Hiruzen who kept playing out the worst case scenario.

 

"What do you think will happen if me and the Uchiha can’t agree on peace?”

 

“Personally, I believe you shouldn’t stop then. Just because one meeting didn’t go so well doesn’t say that it’s time for conflict, you can always make peace.”

 

He breaths out his pipe. “I wish it would be that easy. But I haven’t seen this new leader in over a decade. He probably hates me. He has the right to do so. I must admit during troublesome times, I put him in such tough situations.” He just looks out the window trying to let out his sorrow for what he’s done to shinobi. He didn’t feel like a Hokage at all but a killer.

 

Tenzō could only say what he felt “Don’t feel too bad sir. I come from the foundation as you know. Ever since I got out of that dark place, I got to enjoy the simplicities in life for once without having any repercussions. I gained freedom, a gift that we need to uphold to every citizen. I would lay my life to keep it that way. Plus, you had to have made better decisions since those haunting ones.” His smirked to the village leader.  “Just look at what you’re doing now with this mission.”

 

"I suppose. But promise me this Tenzō. If something happens, do not play favorites. Save whoever is in the most danger. That's an order."

 

"Right." They continued on the conversation for awhile longer, Hiruzen got interested in Tenzō's past in the Foundation, maybe also looking for inspiration on what to do during the meeting. The day however, started to transition into nightfall.

 

~~~~

 

Kakashi looked everywhere for Shisui. Going back and forth, flying through the districts. He found nothing. At one point he even thought Shisui was playing a game on him, realizing that Kakashi was onto Uchiha's real plan so he kept teleporting away from Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't take the anxiety coursing through his body, he wants it all to end. 

 

"Kakashi? Are you okay team leader?" The voice from behind reached Kakashi. Itachi walked walked towards him, no rush or panic could be seen on him.  _Are my suspicions right? Damnit they can't be._

 

"Stop right there." Itachi didn't.

 

Kakashi couldn't risk the uncertainty, he ready his lighting blade. _Friend or foe, I'll be the judge._ He begins to charge toward Itachi, increasing his pace step by step. Itachi readied himself for the incoming attack, unsure what's about to happen. Kakashi got ever so close that the lighning started to blind Itachi, dropping his guard. Before Kakashi could land a blow to his teammate, he came to an abrupt stop. Kakashi came to a still, as if something clicked in his body to make him stop running, he didn't know what it was, falling to his knees seeming to be out of energy. 

 

"I- Itachi?" Kakashi keeps his one eye on him, he didn't know if he's about to be ended right there or thank the name he just called out.

 

"Kakashi!" Now Itachi raced himself to Kakashi who fell to the ground, he was weak and scared. No one ever saw a scared Kakashi. 

 

"Kakashi hold on! I got my medic kit here." He's rushing through the emergency supplies to aid his friend getting out a shot which should bring some life back to Kakashi. He readies the needle, aiming it into his arm and takes a look at Kakashi. Itachi then pauses and the panic drops away only curiosity fell onto him. 

 

"That's interesting." He activates his sharingan to see that Kakashi had been hit with a _m_ _angekyō_ , one he's never seen before. _But where would he meet someone with a m _angekyō_?  _ He disables the jutsu placed on Kakashi, however the recovery won't be immediate.

 

"Wha- Itachi? What happened?" 

 

"Someone placed a high level jutsu on you. I don't know who, but it was done by a mangekyō sharingan."

 

Only one word comes to his mind. "Danzo."

 

"You saw him?"

 

"I did, he must've did it then. If I did get put under his genjutsu then how come I didn't follow through with slicing right through you?" Itachi wonders but his recent research on the sharingan might provide an answer.

 

"I believe it's because of your own sharingan, a sharingan's effect on another sharingan user isn't as effective. I think you have a defense mechanism that took some time to take place."

 

"Weird, I hope he didn't pull anything else on me. And here I thought he was just a grumpy hermit who always thought that he's right." Itachi would've enjoyed more of the conversation, but he too with one day until the meeting had people to meet before tomorrow.

 

"I'd ask more, but I have to get going, our plans and all. I can take you to the doctor nearby so he can check you out." He readies himself to lift them both up. However Kakashi doesn't need the help.

 

"No it's okay Itachi. I can take of myself from here. I just need a few more sips from this water and I'll be good."

 

He waves to Kakashi. Suggesting that he no longer needs the container that he lent to Kakashi just now. "Keep the bottle, I'll get another. See you soon Kakashi."

 

Kakashi looks back to him, staring at the insignia of the Uchiha on the friend's back. "See you later Itachi." After a solid half hour, Kakashi gets up and heads back to his place. _They're not the enemy._ He might have let his guard down against Danzo today, but that can't happen tomorrow when he doesn't know who the enemy might even be. He better not worry otherwise he'll be putting the two leaders in danger. 

 

~~~~

 

“What’s the matter pouty?” She swirled around him, a certain joy came to her. Another sunny morning for the pair.

 

Shisui later in the day has to meet up with HK as he will transform into him then head to the festival. He dreaded the meeting with HK, all listen no talk. HK didn't make the plan, but now he's the one running the show. Shisui wanted the day to end quickly with success.

 

“Got too much on my mind.” Mabui twirling around has her left hand fall onto his right shoulder, her right falls towards shisui’s hand and covers it. He catches her eyes, she falls back into his open arm as if it were a dance, wherever she went he would move in harmony with her.

****

With the catch of her falling body she can only giggle. The lovely reminder that she always has Shisui there for her.

****

“Then stop using your mind and enjoy what we have right now. It’s not like we’re in unfamiliar times.” She’s right, just worrying will only waste time.

****

“You’re right.” He forgets about the upcoming meetup. Mabui's reminder made him realize he's done all that he can up to now, the two can enjoy their together.

 

He leans into her as she waits for his lips to accept the invitation onto hers. They meet and slightly slide, finding the right place. They embrace each other for moments on end that could feel like intimate confessions.

****

Once Shisui pulls away from Mabui they stand up together closer to each other now.

****

“Today marks a year since we met that night.” Their eyes meet once more.

****

“The difference between that night and now, is there’s no more tears.” She stands on her toes, becoming his height. Shisui got what he wanted, a warm gift from her lips. Their confessions always annihilated any stress they had. Mabui notices that she made Shisui’s cheeks turn a slight red appearance. It made her reflect for a moment, staying on the missions, believing in herself, it perhaps lead to this she couldn’t be happier for the turn of events.

****

She then hears him gently usher his own words of truth

****

“No more tears.”

****

They remain tender to each other for another moment, they had brought each other out of whatever dark entrapped place they found themselves in, but now they were free from it all. The only thing now for them were to care each other. They're incomplete without the other, and they both could admit they have all they needed.

 

“So you leave Tuesday?”

****

“Mhmm.” She looks up to him. “And I hear you’re in a disguise today?”

****

“I am. The plans are a bit, for some.” Different couldn’t cover all of the unpredictedness that lied ahead. Sages he hoped she wouldn’t be mad for him getting himself into a deeper mess.

****

“And? What disguise do you have? Is it like an ambush?”

****

“I’m going to pretend to be my leader as he will be making the peace settlement somewhere else.” She breaks off trying to hold in the laughter. Shisui has been reduced to a pawn in the great game. After regaining her composure she makes eye contact with Shisui.

****

“I can’t believe that, all of the missions you’ve done and they got you playing as a decoy? My poor Shisui.”

****

“It's not all bad." He thinks about the ex that could potentially him. "No, it's pretty bad." While Shisui got concerned, Mabui remembered about a talk she had earlier before seeing him. 

 

"By the way I can help out Shisui. I talked to my mission leader and she said I don't have to report in until Tuesday. I got the all clear. Well, unofficially." Shisui still felt uncomfortable with her joining the operation. Mabui notices him exploring the back of his hair with his right hand as he tells her how far she should stay from the meeting.

 

“For now, I recommend keeping a half mile distance from the building, use your camo jutsu and look for anyone trying to go the building. Again, it's unlikely anyone will try such a thing, but we both know the unexpected happens a lot more out here. I ask that you only reveal yourself as to help aid captain Tenzō's squad. I trust you're ready for such a situation." He walked closer to her, waiting for her response.

 

"Of course. " Mabui swore in her duty, no mission would undergo her as a simple thing, there must be discipline. Her seriousness then fades away quickly after Shisui gives her his face of approval causing her emotions to bounce around inside her.  _My heart melted when I saw his faithful smile that shined throughout the village and I wanted to share mine with him._

 

 They made their way to Shisui's house, a hearty meal would direct their day towards a better ending.

 

~~~~

 

****

I just passed the ramen shop, halfway through the village now. I'll be at the meeting in a few minutes. But it won't be for another two hours when the tire hits me. I've gotten used to my normal 4 hours of sleep. Living as an Anbu made me realize I didn’t need that much sleep, I just needed to keep my calm. Today is the day where it all goes down, but ever since one of the missions that minato sensei gave me I hadn’t felt this little glow of excitement inside of me. It felt nice to be doing something that didn’t deal with killing. This whole mission has stayed important to me. Everyone I've run into has made an impact on me. That is until My thoughts got blind sided by a familiar voice.

****

“Hey! Kakashi!” I look back as I see a sprinting guy.

****

“Wait up!”

****

I didn’t. I knew guy, if he wanted something he’ll work tirelessly for it so I didn’t stop. He reached me within a few seconds gasping for air and more so to ask me something.

****

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all week. You better not be doing some new type of extreme training! You know I want to go toe to toe with you in whatever type of training you do.”

****

“It’s not that guy, I’ve been busy with some powerful people. I had to make sure I won’t mess things up on this mission.”

****

He kinda smiled to me more even though he had that monster smile on his face.

****

“Hm! That’s the first time you ever told me about your mission while on the Anbu.” I didn’t realize t but he’s right, I kinda felt bad now about not telling him some of them. At the least the minors ones where no matter what we had to get our hands dirty, everything in the Anbu were considered dirty work. End'em and leave'em I'd say to my team. 

****

“There’s a first for everything guy. Don’t think I’m going to keep it up though, things are just a bit . . " I tried to think of a word. “Different.” I wanted to say peaceful but I couldn’t pull the word out of my gut.

****

“Well whatever reason it is I like it! The Kakashi that you’ve been, Well, I haven’t liked it one bit. I’m not asking you to tell me each mission Kakashi but I’m telling you that you got a friend always here for you.”

****

“Thanks guy I thought you were my rival however.”

****

“Of course I am Kakashi! I only fit you as a rival, but as someone who’s grown up right beside you, I’m also someone who cares about you.”

 

"It means a lot to hear that." I wanted to say something sincere, I shouldn't act so arrogant all the time. Tell you what, next time we get dumplings I'll let you in on some more mission. That I can declassify."

 

"Then you got a deal!" Something also came to guy as he made his way toward Kakashi. "Oh yeah, as I passed by the Yamanaka district a second ago I saw a class of kids crying, you know what happened?" Kakashi knew, and he didn't hesitate to answer.

 

"Yeah I do. I got asked by the students what's it like to be an Anbu? and I replied with 'It's all serious and no playing around. As a ninja, if you play around, your friends die.' And before I could say what I had next, they all started to ball. I wonder what got them so worked up?"

 

"You! You idiot!" I tried to reason with him.

 

"Guy, at some point they gotta grow up."

 

"Yeah! But not now!"

 

"Don't be so sentimental Guy." I broke from his words, as if distracted. I gave myself an excuse to leave, I need to focus up until the meeting starts. But Guy had a reminder for me

 

"There's a better way to motivate the youth you know! The youth is what drives us to be better when we are their teachers. Don't say things like that Kakashi." I made eye contact, not taking in everything he had to say, but I'll admit he's partially right.

 

"Okay Guy." I began to turn away from him. "Well if there's nothing else, I gotta get going. I’m off now.” I wave to him, a friendly gesture I haven’t done in awhile, I kinda enjoyed it. I left him soon afterward. As I made it outside the village I thought back to him. Guy actually cheered me up, I might've ruined some children but there's better things waiting ahead.  As I move my body forward, I also shift my focus now, I’ll make sure both leaders are set on having peace within the village.

 

 

 ~~~~

 

 

With a bit more of a walk they make it to Shisui's house. Shisui's parents were gone out of the village again.

****

As the door opens, Nilana rushes over to them. Wrapping herself around Mabui's legs, happy to see the two get back a few hours later than when she did.

****

“Hey Nilana! I hope you're happy to see me!”

****

“I am, Shisui told me so many great stories of you.”

****

"He Has?" She gives Shisui a smile then goes back to the little Uchiha. "Maybe you should tell me, it seems like I forgot some of them.” Shisui rolls his eyes, he absolutely went into storytelling mode with Nilana when he would get back from his missions, exaggerating on maybe a point or two.

 

"So what you gonna make us brother?" She looks excited but keeps in place as he walks up to her leaning down asking for her approval on the main course he wanted to serve.

 

"How about some pork and broccoli?"

 

"Yes to the pork, no the broccoli."

 

"Hey, it's part of the recipe, it can't be helped."

 

"Okay. What help do you need with?" 

 

"Can you grab some fresh plants over there? I'll chop them up and add them so they can absorb some of the flavor." Mabui walks toward Shisui as Niliana tries her best to reach over the counter to grab the green leaves. Noticing a difference to Shisui than the morning before.

 

"Shisui, you feeling okay?" She rests her hand on Shisui's shoulder.

 

"To be honest, no. Yesterday I felt fine, being with you and all. Now, it's like I'm shaking inside, and I can't stop it. The mission starts in the matter of hours, I'm going to be away from it all and now you're involved."

 

"So you're worried about us?"

 

"Yes. I'm worried about you. Everyone. I got the news that the team is in place for today and that's all I have to tell myself everything will go as planned." Shisui breaks away from chopping up the florets and his eyes move to Mabui's. "I want to believe it. I know I should. I just can't." To Shisui's surprise he smiles after keeping his eyes onto hers. Meanwhile his hand gets surprised by a warm, soft touch.

 

"I'm here for you Shisui. Together we can get through this. We can't let our doubts get the best of us."  Seeing that she meant what she said, Shisui found himself relaxed.

 

"We can do this." He rubs her hand creating more warmth. The conversation could go on for hours, but Nilana finally got the leaves she'd been wrestling with.

 

"Perfect, thanks Nilana." She tries to stand on her tip toes to get a view on what the food looks like.

 

"Is it ready now?"

 

"Just about. I need to add these leaves and a few more spices, some more cooking wine." Shisui shuffles his arms around like clockwork, adding a dozen other ingredients to the end product. Finally, the food is complete. He separates it into three parts dishing it out to himself and the two ladies.

 

"Enjoy Shisui's masterpiece, Pork in the Leaf village."

 

"How about just saying delicous pork?" 

 

"That could've worked too. Maybe next time you can give the dish a name?"

 

She smiles before she has her mouth welcome the food in her chopstick. "Sure."

 

After their breakfast, they head out. Shisui only had one more thing before the day really started. He puts his right hand on Nilana's shoulders as they're by the front door. Lately, Shisui started to give a mini speech to his little sister before going on missions as a reminder that his choices are what lead him to wherever he found himself during those missions. He wanted her to always choose a path for herself, not one full of sorrow for her brother.

 

"Nilana, listen carefully. These last few weeks have been full of surprises. I never thought you'd impressed me so much in such a short amount of time. I want you to keep learning more about the things you like. Today is a play day for you so don't worry about things outside of friends. No matter what you do with your friends today make sure you have fun. Not only that but when the time comes, I want you to take lead. I've seen it in you everyday, you want the best for everyone that's in your life. I can't be happier to see you when you watch out for those that you love. That's a thing that nobody can teach. While I'm out today, just remember this I'm doing my best to have fun too, it's what makes our days better, giving that extra effort for our enjoyment. Don't forget to ask yourself why is it you do what you do? Take care, I'll see you soon." Shisui and Mabui walk towards the gates of the village while Nilana watched in enjoyment, but little did Nilana know she might not see her brother again. 

 

~~~~

 

_That Guy talk yesterday had some wizardry to it. Instead of my normal sleep I got almost double. Everything felt so much more clear. I finished the things that needed to be done, I can now clearly picture myself running this meeting, taking full control from either when necessary. I felt like a Jinchūriki in a perfect harmony with their tailed beast, nothing could stop me. I silently thank Guy for hunting me down, I should pay him a visit once we finish this mission._

 

Already passing the gates to the village, Kakashi made his way through the forest. Normally one would go think about what the day would look like and see how accurate he was with his prediction. He usually would be right but today he had no clue what could happen. He knew Hiruzen agreed to make the extra effort to settle on peace, but what about the Uchiha leader Hikakattya? Kakashi knew little, so he planned to do as he did in battle when dealt with the same circumstances. He would wait for his opponent to move first so that's what he decided he'll do. 

 

For the past two weeks he's done studying, practice, and reaching out to others who've performed the role he's about to be in. He felt sure ever since he started and gained more and more confidence with each practice run he'd do. Preparation is key when going on missions, if only he told the advice to the students instead of a dose of harsh reality.

 

Kakashi comes out of the trees and into an open valley just off the cliffs that lead to the waterfall. Quiet, the valley offered anyone there a open passage to clear thoughts and for three certain people, a place to settle on peace. A small structured building made out of fresh wood sat in the middle of the area. Kakashi looked up to the sky before he went in. Walking towards the building with every step he didn't take his eyes down, finding a pair of birds before he enters. A smile crept under his mask.

 

 ~~~~

 

Shisui and Mabui had been walking for about five minutes, still remaining in the village. Mabui decided now to ask Shisui what meaning his speech had.

 

"What was all of that about back there?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"That little speech to Nilana, aren't you going to be away from the meeting?"

 

"I'm supposed to. But if it doesn't work out, or worse, I'm going to be enemy number one. Itachi, Toni, and I did start this all." She stopped causing Shisui to. 

 

"Okay. Then promise me this, you won't allow yourself to die today?" His calm yet concerned expression stayed on his face, he didn't know her answer to his question.

 

"Even if it means I got to go on the run for the next twenty five years?" She breathes a sigh of relief. Remembering.  _Shisui, you stayed with me, I want to stay with you._

 

"Yes. Because if you do, I'll be running with you. You promise Shisui?" Shisui thought about his response. Normally he'd just be okay with making promises, living up to them is a must to him. This promise however, meant he had to stay away from dying. He never liked to make promises about avoiding death. That puts too much stress on the two. Instead of stressing out, he wanted Mabui to think about something of the opposite.

 

"I won't make that promise." He saw disappoint on her face but she didn't know Shisui still had one more thing to say. "I have a better promise for you." She raises her head. "I'll say what I said to Nilana."  Shisui felt a warmth inside of him when he saw the hopeful smile on her.

 

"I'll see you soon Mabui. I promise that this won't be the last time I say goodbye to you." He notices a change in the wind, it's almost midday. _Ti_ _me to meet with HK._ Shisui gives one more look to Mabui, a farewell. Mabui then loses sight of him, he vanishes with his teleport. She stays for a little longer looking where he just had been standing.

 

"Be careful Shisui." Mabui exits and heads toward the building. One by one everyone has prepared for the meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my one friend for giving me the quote. Over the past few weeks I've met a lot of great people. In each way they bring their own meaning to life. It made me appreciate more things around me whether I knew it or not. Sticking through definitely has it's rewards at the end. I'm proud that you've followed the story thus far, you're a true Uchiha fan. Don't hesitate to leave any comment btw.


	10. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What feels boring and unnecessary can decide the fate of the whole village. Say one wrong word and everyone is at war. HK and Hiruzen both know what’s at stake.
> 
> Note: This is an AU where Hanabi is the older sister to Hinata.

 "Don't pack that!" Yuyu and HK stood outside their home waiting for the Uchiha who would switch places with HK.

 

"What? If the village turns on me, I can't use my katana for self defense?"

 

"No."

 

"Who's side are you on exactly?"

 

"Yours of course. Honey, I just don't want you to misrepresent us." She fanned her dark hair to her right side, not allowing it to be caught in the light breeze. "Show them your better side. Don't let violence surround your peace talk." 

 

"Fine." He hands her his sword, then places his lips on her right cheek, backing off to see it turn pink. 

 

"Was that so hard?"

 

"No, not really." He remembered something. "I meant to tell Shisui this, but since he probably won't listen I want to tell you. Don't get involved with the Hyuga, we're invited guests and nothing more. Our relationship hasn't gotten much development since we pulled on a joint mission with their clan. I decided since we aren't being treated equally then we shouldn't represent the village since the village won't care for us. That mission went south and Lord Hiashi lost some of his best men." Yuyu looked disappointed.

 

"He should've withdrew too."

 

"Even more, blame the village. They started this whole conflict. We Uchiha the take necessary measures to react to injustices that have been done to us. We do not sit passively."

 

"But you will be in the next hour." He felt the humor and brutal truth at the same time, in a way HK needed to hear a reply like Yuyu's, he needs to be focused on the clan's future. 

 

"Well," He took a step towards her. "That's because a list of people changed the way I feel. On top of that list is you." She takes a step towards him, finding his lips, giving him a reason why all of this planning is worth it.

 

 "I'm glad you listened."

 

 "Hey, if I ever go off like that, just slam me back into my place. Sages know I deserve it." They both laughed at his request, the lightening mood they felt has gotten their day to a warming start.

 

A body flickered in front of the couple, the dark, soft haired, Uchiha with his traditional black tee and athletic pants on. The afternoon showed itself in the sunny day, a few clouds passing by, the perfect setting for two opposing sides to come together finally.

****

“Good to see you guys.” Right on time, he saw the pair not annoyed to turn and face him. 

****

“Nice to see you, Shisui.” Yuyu welcomes him. While HK notices Shisui is acting a little different than normally. 

 

“You seem happier than normal.” Shisui smiles, HK could appreciate everything that will going down in the next hour.

 

"I do? I gotta thank some friends then." He rubbed his head, thinking of all who's impacted him during the past few months.

 

"Never lose them Shisui." Yuyu advised to him. Shisui looks back to down to her, smiling.

 

"I won't."

 

HK now seeing Shisui wanted to start the first part of the mission, swapping identities. “Alright Shisui let’s transform.”

****

Shisui looks to his leader. “I'm ready.”

****

Shisui transforms into HK meanwhile HK transformed into Shisui. If someone saw HK walking out of the village while also at the festival, then uncertainty suspicion appear among the villagers. With his leader's identity protected, Shisui began to head out.

****

“Wait. Shisui, I have one more thing to tell you.” HK pulls him aside and says some words that Yuyu can’t hear. After HK is done with his whisper, Shisui backs off, promising him.

****

“I’ll make sure I do.” Shisui turned away as HK then hugged and kissed Yuyu.

****

“Okay, I’m out of here. Don’t you dare try to walk into the meeting. That’s an order.”

****

“I can’t make any promises.” 

 

”You can and you will.”

 

”And if I don’t?” Shisui didn’t understand because if he did step in it’s because he’s helping out.

 

”I’ll order your girlfriend to leave the village, she won’t be coming back soon.”

 

”Well now-“

 

”I’m kidding. I would never do such a thing. But seriously you can’t enter the meeting.”

 

”Fine. I won’t.”

****

They nod to each and head out, Fake HK and Yuyu began their walk while the real HK met up with Itachi after exiting the village. Itachi had been waiting outside looking for any suspicious activity around, none so far.

****

Itachi drops down from one of the trees in front of HK.

****

“Good to see you Itachi, let’s go, we can talk as we walk.”

****

They walk towards the structure, no one to bother them, dialed in. 

****

“You seem confident heading into this. What’s got you feeling that way?” Itachi eyed the Uchiha leader as they continued to walk.

****

“You know, it’s not a matter of feeling but that I should. I have to plan on having the best outcome in this meeting. Today will either make or separate the Uchiha.”

****

“Lord Third seemed worried himself. I wouldn’t count on him withdrawing from the meeting or letting us go. It would be unwise to do so.”

****

“Indeed.” The two dash toward their destination, where the village's fate awaits.

****

~~~~

 

Hiruzen made it first to the meeting. Facing a well-made structure, courtesy of Tenzō. The building had two distinct entrances one for each leader. After walking through a narrow hallway Hiruzen found himself in an open room with a table, a square one and a small tree in each corner of the room.

 

He saw there were no chairs, he thought this to be a mistake. He looked over to his left to find Kakashi leaning on the wall, resting his eyes, perhaps he knew it’d be a difficult day. Hiruzens asked about his observation.

 

There are no chairs for us to sit down?”

 

“No.” Kakashi spoke without opening his eyes.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“I did it because I want you two to be active while working towards an agreement." He pushes himself off the wooden wall. "If you sit then you restrict your movement and cannot fully think. Besides you’ve been sitting all day sir.”

 

Hiruzen felt slightly outraged. Why would his trusted ninja make him stand? He however knew that he couldn't become angered, he can't make peace with such an emotion.

 

“Just promise me there’s no more surprises.”

 

“Absolutely Lord Third.” Hiruzen made it to the table, gliding his hand across the table, wanting to feel how smooth the finish was.

 

“The Uchiha will be here soon?”

 

“Yes. He should-” The door opposite to Hiruzen opens. In comes an Uchiha with his black vest red undershirt paired with dark pants.

 

“Be right here. Get yourself ready Hika-" Kakashi found himself cutoff.

 

“Call me HK.”

 

“Alright then.” Kakashi shifts to the side of the table. Hiruzen to his right, HK on his left. He's to be in control of the peace negotiation.

 

“If you may please bow to each other in respect of each other and where they are coming from.” Hiruzen rises his head, allowing his eyes to meet HK's, giving him a stern look. Hiruzen may be on high security, but to Kakashi, HK looked relaxed. They both bow and rise back up.

 

“Well let’s start the peace with your introductions.” The Anbu captain announced, always being punctual.

 

Hiruzen follows suit. He hoped for this to be done formaly, in the sense that the more structure there is to this, the more serious the two could be. 

 

“I agree.”

 

“First I’ll let each of you speak on why you seeking peace. Then we’ll do another following with what you can bring to the village by settling on agreed terms. I’ll let HK start since he can be considered the guest, the village is practically the Hokage’s home.”

 

“Thanks Kakashi, I’ll just say first of all I didn’t expect I would find myself here to resolve the clan’s issues. Doing a peace talk sounds dreadful, lets not pretend that it’s exciting.” He smiles after pausing. “However,if it’s to prevent bloodshed and not have troubles perhaps this could work out as it had in the past.”

 

“I wish I could agree with HK.” HKs smile turns still. “However." HK's hopeful attitude now went away. "I must bring up my concerns, the Uchiha have always been a crucial part to this village, the Shinobi Police Force for example is a core part of what keeps us together. With that said there’s been times where our people were too scared to go out of their homes because they thought they’d run into a clash from your members. They’re afraid of getting abused. I want peace of course but I’m not going to rush into things until I feel certain that the terms are agreeable.”

 

“You know espionage isn’t a justified act. My members consists of some of the most powerful ninja sure. But families and children? I don’t know why someone who’s experienced would spy on the innocent.” He felt all that pushed away anger deep back into the blood flow of his body. _This fucking guy really is standing me up? The hell does he want? No Uchiha?_  HK stops. He’s brought back to the open room with Kakashi voice.

 

“Okay look. We aren’t here to talk about the what if’s. I want to know right now what three things will make you hold onto the peace.” He looks at them both making sure they listened to him. “Hiruzen please start.”

 

“I’ll start with protection. Next is family.” Kakashi looks over to HK who wanted to speak out but seeing the masked face he knew he had to respect what The third hokage had to say. “Lastly, happiness, I believe we both can agree we had fun during our times but when we look back at what we had done, there wasn’t much fun.”

 

To Kakashi's surprise, HK didn't break out in rage. It seemed like the two were establishing some common ground.

 

“Yeah. I understand Hiruzen. I've done a lot and for the most part, haven't felt too proud during those times either.”

 

~~~~

****

“So how does HK feel?” Yuyu and the fake HK made their way to the festival. They could hear the festival waiting ahead.

****

“Nervous. Yet he knows what he has to accomplish. I hate to see him like this.”

****

“Have you ever?”

****

“Seen him like that before? I have.” Shisui knew exactly where with her confirmation.

****

“The mission.”

****

“Yes.”

****

“Is there something he left out to everyone?”

****

“He originally was from that village, he moved back into the Leaf village when just before entering the academy. You know he will attack the village if it comes to it.”

 

”I do and I also believe you’re like me. You don’t want that to happen.”

 

she continued to look forward. “No I don’t.”

****

“You know I think he holds himself too tightly we gotta get him out of the village, for fun.”

****

“What’d you have in mind?” No answer came to her question right away, but a smile was seen on Shisui's face as they entered the festival's entrance.

****

~~~~

 ****  

“Good to hear that both of you agree on something." Kakashi shifts his eyes from the Hokage over to the Uchiha. "Perhaps we can keep the flow going by hearing your three now HK.” HK doesn't hesitate with his words, as if he's been asked the question before.

 

“Simplicity, justice, comfortable.” Hiruzen takes a deep breath, no pipe in sight since he wanted to be respectful.

 

“Hm, nice choice I must agree.” Kakashi has a little enjoyment in him when he heard Hiruzen's response.

 

“So as you both can see, the next step in this talk is agreeing to the other leader’s request, you must take a turn on explaining what you need the other side to give up in order to achieve peace within the village. Hiruzen, let’s start with you.”

 

“Okay then, I need any and all Uchiha meetings to be stopped.” HK looks dumbfounded. "Immediately."

 

“Hiruzen that doesn’t make sense." He points across to man in the red and white hat. "The Hyugas meet up all the time, do you want to stop them? No. So why do we have to?”

 

Kakashi deemed it worthy that Hiruzen should give a reasoning to his request.

 

"Lord Third, giving an explanation could help us better understand with your opinions as to why that needs to happen."

 

"Because my villagers are on nerve everynight. I want them to be comfortable as HK just said. This can be done by eliminating all Uchiha meetings because if you keep up the meetings now, there will be rebels rising up, and when they all meet together, you will get chaos. Comfortable as you wish can’t happen with chaos.”

 

Kakashi feels the need to step in again.

 

“Hiruzen, I understand about the want to terminate any Uchiha meetings but they still have to meet to discuss other issues like adding new police force members or asking for more fortification. You do remember the extra infrastructure built at the back of the Uchiha right? Because a gang of Hidden Mist shinobi were sneaking in here?”

 

Hiruzen listened to Kakashi’s argument, he’s got a point.

 

“Hm. So be it, then I’ll be okay with meetups if I get a formal paper documenting what’s to be talked over. And I want your seal of promise that you will only talk about those topics. How does that sound?”

 

HK shifts around a bit. Thinking about it, he feels fine about those terms but he wants something in exchange.

 

“I can agree to that. Write it down Kakashi.” Kakashi writes down the terms Hiruzen spoke of down on the table. HK moves his body to face Hiruzen again. “Now it’s my turn."

 

~~~~

 

At the festival, there were children running, playing their games, parents reconnecting with old friends, and Shisui and Yuyu being flooded by villagers who never met them before. The Uchiha stayed away from public events for the most part, seeing the couple caused the crowd to take an interest. To Yuyu, it seemed as if Shisui enjoyed the attention, he would come with story after story, entertaining them all.

****

They then found themselves sitting at a circular table overlooking the crowd, accompanied by Lord Hiashi and and his two daughters and close Hyuga with some Nara, Yamanaka, and a Sarutobi. They talked up a storm, politics, plans, their children, it all got discussed among the elders. Unlike before, this is where Yuyu shined, giving the table a colorful background of her life in which they all found fascinating. Shisui saw it as a time to break off, needing to take a breather, he has no problem talking among a group, but get too much of it and his head will explode. He sat down in front of the dojo alone. He wondered about how it was going between the two leaders, if they were arguing or actually making progress. His imagination went away when a little girl sat next to him.

****

“Lady Hanabi, what brings you here?”

****

“I wanted to sit with you, I’m friends with an Uchiha at school.” He looks over to the young Hyuga, excited to be talking to a clan that she considered to be friendly.

****

“Oh really, who’s that?”

****

“Nilana Uchiha.”

****

“My sis- I mean, Shisui’s little sister?”

 

“Yeah, she and I have a lot of fun together, I hope we can spar with each other once she learns her kekkei genkai”

****

“You mean play fight right?”

****

“Yes, I want her to be my fighting partner, but she hasn’t agreed yet.”

****

“Well my advice is don’t force it. You’ve got time for that to happen. Have fun now. Or, keep training so you have the edge over your opponent by being more prepared. That's usually what I do to beat my opposition, I also like to read up on them.”

****

“Do you have any fun?” Shisui felt happy inside seeing her question a leader at such a young age, seeing the bigger picture of things.

 

“Always, I get to boss my clan around.”

****

“That's a rude thing to do.” Shisui puts his arms up as if he were to be arrested for making the claims.

****

“I’m only teasing.”

****

She laughs. Around from being outside of her training, which isn't much time, the Hyuga weren't known for being funny. She looks to Shisui, into his eyes.

****

“I want to make my family proud when I grow up.” Hanabi sees the clan leader's mouth turn into a smile, he's heard something similar before.

****

“What are you doing now to achieve that?”

****

“I’ve started my training! It’s tough but I want to continue to get better.”

****

“Do you like it?”

****

“Mhmm! It makes me happy. I always want to be better.” An idea came to Shisui. _She wants to get better, perhaps I can help her, it's better than playing grown ups back at the table._

****

“Show me your training.”

****

“Huh?” She again gave a questioning face.

****

“Let me see your training. I can help give you something to add to your training.”

****

“Right now?” She looks back to her father, who’s still laughing and talking at the round table. “What if my dad sees me fighting you?”

****

“If he does, he can see how hard you’ve worked, you can make him proud Hanabi.” Hearing those words made her feel more comfortable, anytime she has the chance, she'll practice.

****

“Okay!” The two get up, perform their bow before entering the fight. Once ready, Hanabi charged at Shisui, it was easy for him to see the attack, allowing himself to grab her lunging arm and push her aside.

****

“I like how you initiate, but don’t be so predictable with your attacks. Make me guess what your next move will be.” 

_**** _

“Right.” She jumps at him this time, Hanabi found that jumping gave her more freedom whether to attack the top or the bottom of the opponent. However Shisui side steps so Hanabi uses her hands to catch her landing. 

****

“Be quicker Hanabi. Don’t let me choose how to move.” Listening to what Shisui said she runs in, throwing punches and kicks left and right. Hiashi looked over to his younger daughter to become worried then infuriated, why is the Uchiha leader sparring with his daughter. Hiashi excuses himself from the group and heads over the two, about to unleash his rage on HK.

 

"Find the open area, once in a fight, there's always a spot of vulnerability, it's up to you to find it. The Hyuga are known for their keen vision Hanabi." While Hanabi got herself adjusted for her next attack Shisui thought to himself, _I'm actually having fun with this, maybe I should become a mentor for someone._

 

Hiashi got closer as he walked over and stops when he sees Hanabi perform an upside side kick catching HK off guard, he has to plant his left hand on the ground to keep his balance, he then performs a backflip in the current position to get back to his two feet. Hiashi can now hear the two talking.

****

“You did it! Great work Hanabi.” 

****

Instead of bowing she rushed to hug the clan leader. “Thanks.” Hiashi decided to step in know, impressed of what he just saw.

****

“Hanabi who taught you that?”

****

“I did just now, thanks to HK.”

****

HK asked for apology knowing a parent could be concerned.

****

“I meant no harm to her, I only wanted to see her fighting skills. Lord Hiashi you have a talented daughter with a lot of heart.”

 

Hiashi let the anger slip away, he sometimes can get too overprotective of his daughter. "No HK it's fine. Maybe Hanabi does need another teacher."

 

"A mentor could help her learn more and they can be there for when you're not."

 

"I'll think about it, how about we head back to the festival and play some games." Shisui started to walk off, wanting to check in on the mission. He didn't expect the Hyugas still wanted him there. "That means you too HK, come on." Shisui waited in place thinking for a second until a voice called to the man he's disguised as.

 

"Hurry up HK!" Hanabi had brought Hiashi to a halt, waiting for Shisui.  _Guess I can't use my crows now, Mabui make sure you're not in the front line of danger._

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He slowly makes his way, realizing the day is far from over.

 

~~~~

 

Mabui saw no danger since she said goodbye to Shisui. Being back in the Leaf village, he made her want to fight, she cared about protecting the innocent.

 

Not much came to her suspicion when she arrived at the meeting spot, she could tell the leaders already made it, seeing Itachi on guard just outside. She settled in the a densely forested area where it would hard to see her in plain sight, if trouble arose she could jump out and aid the team.

 

The waiting wasn’t strange. Most of her journeys dealt with a few tasks that could be completed within an hour then causing her team to get in contact with HQ to see what else might be needed. 

 

She took up the time observing the wildlife around her. A few deers, the birds singing away, the location was remote but not to the beasts. She twirled a hand into her hair, wondering about what was going on with Shisui. How could his day be so dangerous? He’s attending a party. Only the kids could deplete him.

 

All of sudden, a Kunai flew towards her in which she dodged. Being around Ay and Killer B allowed her agility to grow.

 

“An enemy.” She traced back ten feet to try to see where the enemy ninja is.

 

"But why attack me?" 

 

She hears jumping on branches above her. She looks up to see 5 figures dropping down. She knew the odds weren’t in her favor but readied her fighting stance. One of them spoke up.

 

“Why you ask? Because we can’t have you foiling our plans.” They go in one after another, with their kunais ready.

 

I can’t let this happen. I told Shisui that I can take care of myself. I can’t allow myself to get caught now.

 

Before she could attack a sixth body flew out of the bushes. However this one took out the Anbu. Mabui turned around to face her savior. A purple haired Anbu.

 

“Thanks -“

 

“Call me Yūgao.” Mabui shakes the Anbu's hand smiling to her as did she with the mask off.

 

"I guess you were ordered to be posted here?"

 

"That's correct, however, you aren't?" 

 

"I volunteered." 

 

"I'm happy to hear that. Watch out for yourself, I have to go back to my team." She jumps to the branch above Mabui. "I suggest you find another hiding spot." Mabui accepted the challenge.

 

"That shouldn't be a problem." She dashes off, just like the Anbu to find a new hideout. If they tried to attack her already, Mabui wondered if they would go after Shisui in the festival. Continuing her search she looked back to the building, she didn’t see any enemies and with Itachi still in the same place it confused her.

_Why wouldn’t they go in now? If I asked Shisui, he’d probably say that whoever they are, they have a bigger plan in play. I’ll have to be at a constant lookout now._

 

~~~~

 

 

"I want an Uchiha in the high board of council members, no exceptions.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because since we didn’t have one, it lead to this. If we had a member on there then perhaps this whole unknown period could’ve been avoided.”

 

Hiruzen walks around in place, thinking of the request. _If I do I wonder if it’s him that will be put on? Or another Uchiha? I wouldn’t be too proud if HK and another we’re in power. He has been kind so far, I should just let him see what he wants._

 

“Very well. And if I allow this, then who will be the representative?”

 

“I’ll choose someone. From my clan of course.”

 

“I don’t know if I can trust that decision.”

 

It infuriated HK to hear his indecisiveness. He knows if he lets out the built up rage then he might as well start the coup now. But that’s not until next week, when he orders the destruction of Konoha if Hiruzen didn’t change his mind.

 

“Hiruzen, allow this to happen, we need to have a voice. I’ve been the voice of the voiceless so far.”

 

“Yes Hiruzen we need to hear more on why you can’t agree. We need you to tell us what your fear is.”

 

“I’m just afraid that He’ll pull a quick one on us.” He stops, knowing what he will say next will upset the man across from him. _I might as well admit it. He shouldn't be so surprised, in my position, I have to know everything._ “I’ve known about the coup. Don’t give me that look HK.”

 

In response the Third Hokage hears a shout, the words shake throughout his body.

 

“Hiruzen!” HK took a pause.

 

“Understand this. I haven’t been able to get sleep over the past two weeks thinking about what’s best for my members. Do I put my own peoples life’s on the line? Why did they hate us before all of these dark times happened? Do you want to take us out? Does my village leader really hate us when he hasn’t reached to out to me? I had these questions consume my life for awhile. And I wanted to answer them all because I care for each of my kin. I won’t let any of them get hurt. And if you can’t settle on some terms to help us out, then I’ll do what I must to protect my clan.”

 

There’s a silence in the room for awhile. Kakashi nor Hiruzen knew what to say. HK looking at both them, urged them once more.

 

“Please Hiruzen, do this for everyone and not for the safety measures.”

 

Hiruzen got an urge to pace himself, so he did. Walking back and forth slowly. He questions. _Who am I trying to protect? Why don’t I just welcome all of my villagers with open arms? Danzo warned me of their evil talks of rebelling, and I know now that’s not the case. HK cares too much about the Uchiha’s well being. It's settled, I'll make sure we agree to the terms._

 

“You know I guess because I cared too much about protecting the village I didn’t realize I started ignore your own worries, I casted you out. And you’re right, I didn’t have an Uchiha by my side. If I had someone like Kagami to tell me everyday that I need to understand the clan then I wouldn't have put you in such a tough spot. To understand is not basing your actions off the past. It’s placing myself on your side and realizing what you are going through. I know now that you have every right to be cautious.” He looks in HK’s eyes, they had been focused on him throughout the whole speech. “HK I agree to the peace terms. If you agree to mine, then let’s end this tension and unite the village. Peace is always the right answer.”

 

HK felt a huge, tailed beast bomb of happiness come into him. It’s finally here. He got the Uchiha the treatment they deserve and they will be safe down the road with their representative. The meetings will only be about progress and announcements. No more plotting, they didn’t need. And if any Uchiha were to speak up to call HK soft they will surely face tough consequences, he would discipline them right there in front of the clan, he believed they wouldn’t stop unless they get exposed in front of everyone. This worked out, the Leaf Village will be in great hands.

 

HK became surprised, a cloud of smoke appears. And out of the smokescreen appears an elderly figure. All three can identify the man who had plans of his own.

 

“How about that? I’m not surprised by any of this treasonous actions being displayed here.” Danzo, the only ninja to put a surprised look on all three faces in the room.

 

“Danzo get out, I don’t need you here!” Hiruzen shouts.

 

“I’m not satisfied either, Danzo get out here for your own good. If you want the Leaf to be safe, then leave.” HK seemed a bit paranoid according to Kakashi, but he also some nerves he held his hands together like he was praying for something to happen to Danzo.

 

“Well if I don’t feel so invited here I’ll stay for the sake of the village.”

 

Hiruzen questioned

 

“What do you mean Danzo?”

 

“Oh I guess the innocent Uchiha leader didn’t tell you, he’s to assassinate you right here.”

 

“What?”

 

In a flash, Kakashi, who’s been alert ever since Danzo appears put a kunai to the back of HK’s neck. Never risk the Hokage’s life, but he wished he made a shadow clone to put another on Danzo. He hoped Hiruzen would defend himself.

 

“Kakashi. Hiruzen look.” He tells what happened two days ago.

 

"Look after the Itachi and Shisui talked to me a few days ago, I didn't know if I could buy it. I had keep taps on the Hokage, so in comes Danzo. He gave me intel on you and I told him what I was up to." He looks over, disgusted at Danzo. "But now I see that I should've never trusted him." He pauses. _I wish I did believe more into the two of you._ "After my talk with the two Uchiha, I met Danzo, disguised as an old man and told him of the meetup. But hear me Hiruzuen, I never mentioned an assassination on you, only removal in power."

 

"He's lying Hiruzen, he clearly wanted you dead when we met."

 

 

“No. I didn’t mean to kill, I was furious back then but I know that's not how to solve political issues. I wished I hadn’t spoke with Danzo, i should've trusted you more Hiruzen. It’s up to you to choose what’s right now.” The Hokage took a few steps closer to him. Stopping when Kakashi asked.

 

“So what you want to do with him Lord Third?” 

 

“Kill him.” Danzo said coldly. Before Hiruzen could speak another figure appeared from crows. Itachi held a kunai to both Hiruzen and Danzo.

 

"That won't be happening Danzo." Danzo gave no response.

 

"Itachi, don't worry. I won't take Danzo's word." He gives his colleague a menacing look. "He can't be trusted." Danzo instead of talking to Hiruzen demands Kakashi to act.

 

“Kakashi, Hiruzen has lost it, give HK the proper justice.”

 

"No, you're crazy." Even though Kakashi wouldn't make the move, nobody else knew what to do, only HK could speak up, noticing something about Danzo.

 

“Whatever you do Lord Third do it for the sake of the village, but listen to me first. Danzo attacked whoever tried to protect us today. Look at his sleeve, it looks like blade marks. Or that he got a splinter.If it’s true, then he attacked your men, that’s treason.”

 

Hiruzen observes and almost forgot about Tenzō a group, they definitely encountered Danzo first, but what happened?

 

“Danzo tell me this isn’t true.”

 

“I had to protect you, they didn’t know what HK was up to, Kakashi is a slow thinker. I did what I had to protect you.”

 

“And what did you exactly do?” Kakashi asked, holding back his rage.

 

“I took them out. Well my men engaged and they couldn’t get through so I ended things.”

 

“You’re telling me you killed them?”

 

“Afraid so.”

 

Hiruzen had enough. Even if it were the truth, going cutting down your own men to save one person didn’t mean resolve to Hiruzen.

 

“Kakashi, very well. Arrest Danzo. Leave HK alone.”

 

Danzo now became paranoid. "How could I be betrayed by the village's leader? You're so remorseful Hiruzen, this is what will cost the village it's peace. But lucky for everyone else, I can stop you from sending Konoha into destruction." He performs an air wall around him, giving him space from Itachi. He prepares hand signs which could destroy the building they were all in.

 

Kakashi reaches over to Danzo in too late of an attempt. Danzo used his air style blast. The explosion blew out the wall in front of Danzo, he escapes out the whole with the four ninja still protecting themselves from the blast. After the smoke cleared, they chased Danzo out, their new mission is to hunt down the now wanted criminal.

 

They get outside to their surprise to see that Danzo's escape was nothing more than a setup. Over a hundred foundation Anbu stood in lie, standing atop the trees. The promises have gone out the door. This was no longer a peace discussion, but a fight for survival. Danzo's grin only got bigger, as Kakashi could see, wishing he could rip it off the taped face of the manipulator .

 

"Now Konoha will belong to me."

  

~~~~

 

After saying goodbye to Hanabi and Hiashi it went downhill for the two, still being swarmed by the villagers, having to make conversation repeatedly. The feeling of it never ending stayed on Shisui, he needed food to give him his energy back.

****

“Keep going, maybe if I talk every single person here I can get off to the meeting. I wish I got to be out there, at least stay on guard.” He says to himself as walks to the food stands.

 

He made his way to pickup some dumplings to reduce his frustration. He bought a few pairs for him, Yuyu and whoever else. Reaching for the bag and a tied group of snakes wrap around his wrist pulling him back sending over 20 feet. Before he can look up he hears a voice.

****

“I’d kill you right now.” Shisui was afraid, he dropped his guard and now this could be it. “But if I hadn't been stopped by another Anbu, I wouldn’t be here asking for us to be better, to be friends now.”

****

Relivieved he answered.

****

“I figured you’d find me. You’re still mad?” He slowly got up, picking up the bag of food.

****

“What do you think? Leaving me on a moment’s notice, I became lost I got scared that I lost the one person that I could trust.”

****

“You don’t have to feel like that anymore.”

****

“No kidding like you even cared.”

****

“I did.”

****

“No you didn’t.”

 

"You have to believe me Anko."

 

"Your words mean nothing to me Hikakattya. I felt shattered, like I had no future because of the last words I heard from you. You don't know what pain you put me through." 

 

"I can have a good guess of how it felt."

 

"You don't, you couldn't know the feeling especially since you left me for her." 

****

“Of course I can feel the same Anko. But I had to go with my instinct. It told me who I should be with, not that you were a terrible person, but that Yuyu made me a lot better as a person, that’s someone I need to be with. I’m sorry for the trouble I put you in, it’s not right to abandon someone like that, but it would’ve been worse if I stayed in the relationship.  How I left you there, I shouldn’t have ran away as I did.”

****

His words sank into her. _He did care about me_.

****

“I want you to be happy again, Anko.”

****

“Yeah, Yeah, but you’re still a jerk.” Her way of accepting an apology, she got the closure she needed.

****

“I know.” Anko starts to walk away she doesn’t always have to express how she feels.

****

“Are you going to be okay?” He called out to her. She doesn’t turn around but he could hear a smile coming from her voice.

****

“I will be now.”

****

Shisui continued to watch Anko walk away, heading back into the business that awaits him. Anko felt better but her gut started to turn the wrong way. A tough decision loomed within her. HK's voice comes back to her. _I had to follow my instinct._ She continued, starting to make her way out of the festival, picking up some food on the go then dashing into the forest.

****

Shisui returned to Yuyu who seemed to handle the group of aspiring ninja pretty well. Just finishing up her talk about knowing why you sign up to be a ninja, the group stared at her in awe.

****

“So remember guys and girls, you don’t have to be the strongest know that if this is why you want to be a ninja then you’re in no need of changing yourself.”

 

“Hey dear, are we still helping them out?”

****

“Actually that’s all they had to ask, unless I missed one?” No questions arose but cheers, Thank yous they lined up to say their goodbyes.

****

Shisui chimes in, “Anymore questions for me?”

****

One genin rose his hand and spoke up. “How can I become part of Toni’s squad? He came in once at our school as a visitor and we learned a lot from him that day.”

****

“Well first he is awesome, I’ll tell him you said this. I would also make sure that you become at least a jonin, since he is part Anbu. But now that I think of it, I’d like him to overwatch some of you guys. How does that sound?” Some more children cheer in, Shisui thought why not get the Uchiha more involved with the academy, he bet Toni wouldn’t mind doing this over being called in mission after mission.

****

“Don’t forget to ask for Itachi too, he can help you learn your fire-style jutsus way quicker so you can defeat your opponents.” The group looked up to the Uchiha leader, unaware of his true identity, they wanted to hear more.

****

“Okay, I believe we have to go now, thank you for your questions and interest.” Shisui could tell she looked right through the transformation and had meant him to get going. The pair break off and walk down towards the main dojo, walking to the back, Shisui knew why she wanted to talk here.

****

“Okay Yuyu, I’m sorry I know I went overboard but-”

****

“Shisui. It’s not that.” Shisui’s expression came to confusion.

****

“What do you mean?”

****

“That’s fine and all what you were saying, the last part is questionable, but I felt something strange.”

****

“Your sensory.”

****

“Yes.”

****

“What did you sense?”

****

“I felt a big explosion. It came from the direction HK headed.” Shisui got concerned too now.

****

“You don’t think?”

****

“Go. I can stall here. Find out what happened.”

****

“But he said not to-”

****

“He said not to walk into the meeting.” She stops thinking back to his words, smiling to Shisui. “You’re teleporting in.”

****

He nods to Yuyu. “I’ll go now.” Yuyu sees Shisui transform back into himself, his job here is done. Now he’s got to make sure no one has gotten hurt or worse.

****

“Shisui, be careful.” Shisui hears the words as he turned around, focusing on where to teleport in.

****

He turns his face to her, a look of determination on him. “I will.” Before he flickers away, Yuyu saw something incredible, a green beast like figure of chakra surrounded Shisui, she never saw something with so much chakra presence, she’d be scared if Shisui was on the wrong side. Shisui teleports away, Yuyu took a breath hoping for the best and returned back to the festival, all she could do, having the best time she could with the people there.

 

~~~~

 

Itachi watched right before his eyes what it meant to be a ninja. Putting aside your differences in order to stop the greater evil. HK and Hiruzen fought together, stopping the attacking Anbu. He looks over and sees Kakashi with Tenzō's team get pushed back, the Anbu has the advantage with their numbers. They've kept the foundation's offense back for awhile now however their endurance started to fade. Itachi stopped three shinobi coming to HK's left with a firepit jutsu, his only mission right now is to make sure the two leaders were safe. 

 

"No!" Itachi turned to his right, a look of horror came off him. He sees some slimy yellow chakra entangling the Hokage. He doesn't rush over, thinking it might be a trap.

 

"I can't move! HK, Itachi, this is one of Danzo's forbidden techniques. You have to use your genjutsu to make him undo it." HK heard him but was too busy fighting with an ice blade that formed with water cooling style. Itachi responded to the trapped Hokage.

 

"Understood." 

 

Itachi focused on the trouble became unaware of what was on his left. He felt a presence coming towards him. He turned, about to spit fire from mouth. 

 

"Wait." Kakashi's voice made Itachi stop his jutsu. He continued describing the situation.

 

"This isn't good, all of us are pushed back. It's what they wanted." 

 

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked. 

 

"Look." Kakashi motioned his head up to Danzo who's on the propped up wooden structure, built moments ago by the rogue Tenzō. Danzo and ten other Anbu combine their air, fire, and lighting blast into a half-mile wide cannon. The force is so strong, it blows trees back, bending them like elastic.

 

"I'm sorry guys." HK said to the group. The blast getting closer and closer to them. "I should've never allowed this snake to become my ally."

 

The blast got closer, none of them had an escape plan, it surely was about to end.

 

Itachi closed his eyes moments before a large bang&nbspwas heard. The blast surely hit, but Itachi felt completely fine. He wondered what just happened causing him to open his eyes.

 

A green figure appeared within the smoke of the explosion. Guarding the group from the trouble that lied ahead.

****

“You didn’t think I’d miss out on this fight now did you?” Relief came to Kakashi and the Tenzō's squad, Itachi even smiled.

****

“Glad you could join us Shisui, you think you get us some breathing room?”

****

Shisui adjusts his shoulders, ready for a fight. “Sure.”

 

Danzo and his crew moved in, annoyed by the Uchiha reunion. Itachi saw them dashing towards him. In a flash, they get cut off by Shisui, swinging with the heavy forearm of his Susanoo, taking out all of them. _I forgot how quick he is._

 

"Shisui! To your right!" Kakashi called out to Shisui, both of them were shocked to see an unscratched Danzo in the tree, this time with twenty Anbu. Shisui then felt an attack from below, dozens of wooden spikes chased him. Shisui flew around dodging them while keeping his eyes on the bigger trouble ahead of him. Itachi knew he needed to give Shisui an opening. 

 

"Shisui, over here." He called out to him. Shisui looks over, seeing a smirk off Itachi. _Line it up huh? Just like on our missions._ The two understood each other, Shisui moved into Itachi line of sight, allowing his friend's flame inferno to burn the pursuing wood. The green Susanoo teleported again behind Danzo, sending a blast to him, but again only Danzo escaped. 

 

"What's going on?" Shisui asked. "I saw him get vaporized." Danzo tries to give Shisui his answer. 

 

"I'll tell you, this will be your last fight Shisui Uchiha." Behind his Susanoo came a wooden fist, equaling the size of Shisui's humanoid. The blow knocked Shisui to the ground, taking the air out of him. No longer producing chakra to keep his Susanoo up, he laid there defenseless.

 

"You barely put up a fight, I shoudn't have put such high expections for you Shisui." Danzo got another large group of Anbu and performed the triple blast once more. Itachi still held back by the other attackers watched as the blast neared the lifeless body. _Get up Shisui, you can't die here. We've done too much for it all to end here._

 

The blast didn't explode however, instead of the intense explosion that Shisui blocked, this time it got absorbed. Another Susanoo stood in front of Shisui, a black muscular-like genie figure with golden eyes questioned Itachi and the group. 

 

”You fellas alright?” The voice sounded familiar to Itachi.

 

”Toni?”

 

”The one and only.” 

 

”But, How?"

 

”I finished the mission a day earlier by not sleeping. So I’m a bit on edge. Something didn't feel right about me being handed a bunch of missions ever since we started to meet up. Seems like my insticts were right.”

 

The black Susanoo shifted into a fighting stance. With the three Uchiha back together, Itachi felt a rush of energy through him.  _I can do this. I just need to focus on protecting the two._

 

“You guys take care of Tenzō, me and Toni will handle Danzo and his pawns.” Shisui got up first, rubbing his head.

 

"You sure you don't want it the other way around? You're 0 and 2 you know.” Itachi joked, during their spars the two found when making comedic relief in stressful situations can allow your focus to come back. Shisui lightly laughed hearing the playfulness in Itachi’s voice.

 

"I'm sure, just make sure you don't seriously hurt Tenzō, I can tell some weird aura is on him. I saw it with my mangekyō, it's like some high level mind control is on him." Those words rang inside Kakashi.

 

"Mind control? This isn't the first it's happened. Someone is controlling him, we have to find the controller and Tenzō should be freed."

 

"Good, Kakashi, Tenzō's group work with me. HK stand back and guard Hiruzen, we can't allow anything to happen to you."

 

"Sure thing Itachi. Go get them guys." Shisui nodded to Toni and launched himself forward.

 

“Let’s go Toni!”

 

"Right!" The two use their Susanoos to fly through the enemies, taking those out who were too slow, and made their to Danzo. One even tried to blast lightning to Toni in which he absorbed and redirected right back at him, seeing the result, the other Anbu backed off from any offensive moves.

 

Before Shisui and Toni could end the whole ordeal, electrical fields, and water prisons surrounded the Foundation leader. The two had to be careful with how they were to reach him. Meanwhile Tenzō attacked the rest. Wood went spearing towards Itachi and Kakashi, twisting to the team's movement. Kakashi felt the need to speak up to his friend.

 

"The hell Tenzō? I thought you were with us?" No emotion showed off the wood user's face.

 

"That's what you thought. You clueless shinobi, such an utter waste of resources." The wood swerved around them, reaching within inches. The two young Anbu slice the wood giving Itachi and Kakashi time to constrain the wood-style user. 

 

Itachi used his new genjutsu, putting someone in a dazed state, disabling them from using ninjutsu for minutes. This trick didn't work however. 

 

"I feared this would happen. Since he has another controller, genjutsu is practically useless on him. We have to rely on ninjutsu and taijutsu, we have to immobolize him Kakashi."

 

Kakashi looked to Itachi, meeting his stare. "Okay." Itachi then blasted flames around Tenzo, he summoned 10 fireballs at once in great size, the other Anbu protecting Itachi stopped for a second to see his skill. 

 

Tenzō blocked Itachi's fire that came towards him. Realizing it's his turn to attack the two. He began his hand signs to bring a wooden sphere around the group and crush them by decreasing it's size. He had two signs left then he felt something bite his two legs. 

 

"Ah! What the hell?" He looked down to see two dogs sinking their teeth into him. He got played by the Uchiha.

 

"Nicely done Kakashi." Itachi turned his focus over to the other side of the battlefield. 

 

Shisui taking his time allowed Danzo to perform an air-style jutsu, putting a sphere around Shisui. It sucked the air out him, causing him to lose consciousness. He fell to ground away from Toni who still tried to get around the traps.  

 

To make matters worse, Itachi heard a cry from Kakashi.

 

"Itachi look!"

 

The Tenzō who they thought they captured had become a wooden clone, Itachi then found the real Tenzō behind Shisui, about to send a wooden dagger down his spine. "No!" He attempted to use his crows to dash over to Shisui to save him, but he couldn't from being exhausted. Tenzō raised his arms to deliver the final blow. He started the downward thrust. "Shisui!"Seeing that his best friend's life could be ended, Itachi found the energy to move.

 

He ran towards Shisui and for no reason he saw Tenzō stop the dagger, inches above Shisui. The next observation from Itachi is that Tenzō had a frightful look on his face as if he woke up from a nightmare. 

 

"What? Shisui what are you doing? What was I doing?" Shisui catching his breath again knew there wasn't time to explain.

 

"Tenzō for now help Toni fight Danzo, I'll get back into the fight. Then we can discuss what happened after." Tenzō agreed. _Let's put the bastard down._

"I'm on it." He dashes toward Toni taking on the enemy, for all the Anbu on the ground he put up a wooden labyrinth with reinforced wood so they couldn't easily break out.

 

With Tenzō buying them time the two young teammates got to work on Shisui performing low level medical ninjutsu, they could also transfer a little chakra to help the him use his Susanoo again. Itachi watching his best friend struggle through the fight had hurt himself on the inside. _I won't let anything worse happen to you, or the rest of us. They've had the upper hand, I will give us an advantage some way._  The emotions formed a storm within him, he knew anger had brought nothing good to him so his emotions were more towards protecting them right now. _I have to stop this._

 

"Ah!" Itachi looked over, horror written on his face, he saw Toni's Susanoo evaporated, the traps were only a distraction because Danzo use his forbidden paralysis jutsu on Toni. Itachi saw the incoming danger. Danzo's team broke through now, going on another offensive. 

 

"No." _I've been one step behind this whole time. I can't let the foundation take over the village, I don't wanna see my friends die here. I won't let it happen._

 

The Anbu ninja run up to HK and Shisui first with their katanas out. They weren't taking prisoners today. One member reached HK, raising his platinum sword. HK looked up to see the shinobi pierced by a red fiery blade. In astonishment he turned his head back to see a third Susannoo now. This one had a bright reddish color and looked like a bulky medieval soldier. HK couldn't believe it, awakening the mangekyō without a tragic event, but how?

 

Itachi could believe what he just achieved. His emotions had reached a level of equal to that when losing a loved one, he almost did moments ago. The emotion of wanting to protect save his friends with all of his power unlocked his greater potential. He felt more chakra rush through his hands and feet. He performs his own eight seal fire ball jutsu that got magnified through his Susanoo. A fiery meteor hit the are near Danzo, catching the Anbu off guard by the sudden impact, covering the whole field. Shisui notices and activates his Susanoo and teleports to the group to block out the impact protecting Toni, and Tenzō while Itachi covered the rest. Most of the Anbu couldn't escape. Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, only Danzo and a few members stood, less than Itachi's group.  

 

"It seems the tables have turned." 

 

"Then surrender, make it easy for the both of us." Shisui, panting, kept a killer look at Danzo.

 

"No. If I did so, then that means that I've given in to the enemy. So I won't. In fact, I'm out try to catch me but you won't because-"  Danzo's words gets cut off by a swarm of snakes surrounding him, it was too late for the council member. They bit him, injecting a chakra paralysis, no ninjutsu, genjutsu or dōjutsu could be used because of the venom. Seeing their leader become incapacitated, the remaining Anbu drop their weapons and surrender. Relieved to feel the sensation of victory, the group however were still in shock, what just happened? Who mysteriously helped them stop a coup?  With the unanswered questions, Shisui found it best to speak up and lead everyone to a better place.

 

“We did it team! Now, just clean up what you can, round up any loose Anbu.”

 

With the fight over, Hiruzen finally got out of the paralysis placed on through Shisui's mangekyō placed on Danzo, then made his way to Toni Standing up, the Hokage informs everyone what Sunday will look like.

 

"Thank you all for helping out, unfortunately I believe the talk will be put on hold." He sees the disappoint across all faces. "Until tomorrow, the events from today have to be cleaned up first. But hear this, I completely trust the Uchiha now." Hearing the Hokage made Shisui hug Toni after freeing him. Their efforts haven't been wasted. HK continued with Hiruzen.

 

"I understand but instead of meeting in secret, let's meet at your building."

 

"I support that HK, be there at noon." A sound came from the bushes, the group, worn down, prepared for any enemy about to emerge. Their sudden readiness dropped when they saw two kunoichi. 

 

"Mabui and Anko?" Itachi questioned. While a hand found his left shoulder, Shisui kept his look onto them asking the kunoichi next to Mabui.

 

"Now it makes sense. I'm guessing those snakes are yours?"

 

"They sure are, we also found the mind controller you were looking for. He's back there along with some others. I had some help with it all though." She turned to her battle partner.

 

"We make a pretty great team. Thank you again for your help Anko." The two women hugged.

 

"It's my pleasure." Shisui walked over to meet Mabui after she broke off, they went into their private conversation while Anko walked over to nervous, looking away HK.

 

"Hey there jerk."

 

"Listen. Anko. I-"

 

"You already told me. Don't need to say it twice." HK completely forgot about what he told Shisui earlier today, he's grateful his look alike did as he asked. She reaches an arm out to help him up. 

 

Shisui seeing the tired look on everyone's face knew there was one thing to do now.

 

"The fight's over. Let's round up Danzo, the Anbu and head home." Hearing Shisui's plan, the group look each other and nod in agreement.

 

"Let's go home." Mabui whispered to Shisui wanting him to feel comfortable again. In turn he found her hand and walked towards the group together.

 

The ninja packed up and went back to their homes. Hiruzen called in a task force to clean up the battlefield. Seeing Anko and Mabui, the joint efforts today made him want everyone to be involved. He requested now that everyone from the fight is to be in his office at noon tomorrow to finish where the peace talk had left off. With their assignment tomorrow set, everyone went home in pairs. Kakashi,Tenzō and Yūgao going over the fights and new techniques they wanted to work on. The two new Anbu talking about their top level fighting experience. Anko showing HK where Yuyu is. Itachi found Izumi just outside the district and took him to her house to cook him a meal after realizing the peace talk didn't go as planned. And Shisui and Mabui, heading off to another part of the village to explore, most likely a hot spring, both of them were tired and could use its healing powers. The group could relax now, they had saved village from an true evil. The Leaf village will finally have things go back to as they once were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left, and possibly an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the action I put in here, writing this chapter gave me the idea to give Itachi his Mangekyō during the fight. After rewatching some parts of Shippuden and Boruto, I feel like it's possible to awaken the Mangekyō, but it has to be from a strong emotional feeling, not just from a tragic experience. I'm also considering to write a sequel to the series, focusing on Hanabi being taught by Shisui, these two can have great chemistry together so lmk what you think! Last thing is with the series coming to an end, I'll also be writing one-shots, not just dealing with the Naruto universe. Writing this story has truly opened my eyes to other relationships, I'd like to write to see how they turn out to you guys. Keep rocking and enjoy the ending coming soon.


	11. A Peaceful Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes it to the Hokage's office to find out what lies ahead for each of them.

Shisui found himself walking for over five minutes now, making his way on the main road in the village. Barely getting any sleep from his injuries, the walk became difficult for the Uchiha. But to his delight, Mabui did her best to care for him, applying some medical ninjutsu on him last night. Her soft voice brought him back from his thoughts of yesterday's events. 

 

"Shisui, were you serious with what you said before we left?"

 

"I am. I’ll head back with you to the village."       

 

"Not that one, I'm talking about you changing your role as a ninja." He looks over to her with his familiar smile of joy. 

 

"You bet. I've been doing this for years, but that's not my reason. It's through what I experienced that made me want to change. When I reflected on this past mission, I see that being a shinobi is much more than what I used to think." He wanted to say more, but he felt to caught up with not knowing what's to come at the Hokage's office. Mabui sees his eyes focus on hers as they walked. "I want to shape shinobi for the better." 

 

Joining the couple were Itachi and Izumi, who were both wearing they black Uchiha attire. They stop to greet each other. Itachi normally would stay up late after fights on missions, trying to understand why things went down the way they did. Last night he went asleep as soon as he got back, with the unlock of his new sharingan he accepts things as he goes. With their hello's exchanged, the group continued on their way to the leader's building.  

 

"Have you heard anything yet on what’s going to happen?” Shisui felt Itachi might have caught word from either his father or HK. Itachi looked back to Shisui.

 

“I have.”

 

“This gotta be good.” Shisui throws his arms behind his head, looking up to the sky, trying to bring his breathing up from his morning tiredness. The fighting put everyone in a tired set.

 

“It is, HK informed me that we should wrap up the peace terms with him.”

 

Mabui in her blue rose dress smiled to the group, her worrying disappeared with yesterday’s victory. “I’m proud of you guys, we got to put Danzo down.” Izumi hearing Mabui also wanted to say her punchline. 

 

“Down goes Danzo.” They laugh hearing the girls’ remarks.

 

“Hey, we gotta thank you too.” Shisui kisses her on the cheek. She looks up giving a warm smile to Shisui. Mabui could only think the better things that might happen down the road.

 

“So what's going to happen to you Mabui?” Izumi asks.

 

“I've received no word from my leaders, but I have heard from my roommate. Apparently word already reached the Hidden Cloud about the events. Everyone wants to see the group that took down one of the most powerful ninja forces.”

 

“Is that you're next thing to do Shisui? Go take some pictures with your new fans?” Itachi lightly joked hearing the news.

 

“No, but I will take them when they do ask for one." Mabui giggles hearing the joking tone in Shisui's voice. Shisui shifted back to his normal stance, continuing. "Funny you mention that actually. Tomorrow, we're heading back to the Hidden Cloud, I'll be staying there for a week."

 

"Sounds like only the Hokage can separate you two." Shisui and Mabui decided to head to the Hidden Cloud together since Shisui has put on two week's injury notice, not being able to take on missions. Shisui took the biggest toll from the group, having a few cracked ribs, strained back, and almost tore his rotatory cuff. Mabui had him visit the doctors to get the diagnosis in the morning. The part however reminded Shisui, he's going to ask the Hokage to approve his request. 

 

"I’m going to ask Lord Hokage a favor.”

 

"Dealing in what?" Izumi questioned Shisui who walked on her right side.

 

"Finding a new leader for my group."

 

“Is everything alright?” She looked over with concern, thinking Shisui may have lost his will to fight anymore.

 

"Yeah, I just want to be doing something different, bringing a bigger impact to the village. That's all." 

 

“That reminds me. With the arrest and discharge of Danzo, who’s taking over the other half of the Anbu?” Itachi asked.

 

Shisui looks into Itachi's eyes without blinking. “Could Be You.” Itachi looked back to his friend.

 

“I’m ready for a new command. I think it would be fun. The question is are you?” 

 

“I believe that I could-“

 

Their conversation gets interrupted by a strong muscular voice, deep in tone.

 

“You four, are you the ones heading to see the Hokage?” The man had his arms, which were as Shisui's waist, crossed as if he’s already had a long day filled with disappointment.

 

“Yes we are, you seem familiar. Do we know you?”

 

“He’s the Raikage Shisui.” Mabui whispered to him.

 

“Oh.” He rubs his head feeling embarrassed not knowing what one of the 4 other Kages looked like. “What has you here Lord Raikage?”

 

“To my attention, as I made my way through the Land of Fire, word got to me that one of my ninja prevented an all out internal conflict in the Leaf village. I had to come see this standout ninja. Anyone of my pupils going out of their way to help out others deserves my presence.” To Shisui he sounded enraged, but after further examining the Raikage he realized that it's his normal attitude.

 

“She’s right here.” Shisui gestures Mabui who then takes a step forward.

 

“Good afternoon Raikage. I’m Mabui from Ganja’s squadron.”

 

He bows then smiles to her.

 

“If you would, come with me so I can have a talk with you.” Mabui turned to the group not wanting to have them to wait for her.

 

“You guys go on ahead I’ll meet you afterwards.”

 

They wave to her then make their way to the building that's a hundred feet in front of them. Once upstairs in the main hall Itachi calls out.

 

"Good to see you guys here."

 

"Shisui, my man." Toni bumps him on the shoulder, same with Itachi, happy to have seen the two's progress over the years. Shisui notices that everyone from yesterday is here, Toni, Anko, Tenzō's squad and Kakashi. A chunin walked up to them to signal to them that they could enter the Hokage's room. Shisui held the door for them as they entered. Once in, Shisui noticed the Hokage and HK stood together to the right, probably finishing up a conversation.

 

“So are we part of this peace talk?” The two turn to face the group. 

 

“For the ending you guys are. You can hear the terms and tell us what you think.” HK spoke, his voice being rusty, sounding like it’s been a long twenty four hours. In contrast, the group felt excited.

 

”Let’s hear it.” Hiruzen announces the terms to which the group could see if something sounded wrong.

 

“We have agreed to allow an Uchiha member on the council. In the exchange of the Uchiha meetings are officially documented to me only. There will also be a reform in the Foundation. It will now be under the new commandment of Anko. Kakashi, you will be second in charge. We chose the two of you because your decision making came from yourselves in order to protect the village. We also agreed that under no circumstance that we will keep surveillance on families or kids, only suspicious ninja. Through further discussion, we find it best to expand on the Shinobi police force in order to prevent potential such as this. There's a few more, but those were the main points." He stops as he wants to hear their opinion.

 

"What do you all think?" Hiruzen continues to smoke his pipe as he waits for a response. The group looked to each other, small talk could be heard from Hiruzen. They seemed to nod each other as Toni spoke up for the group.

 

"We're all glad to hear this now, but we've heard that Kakashi and Anko got new roles. What's to happen with the rest of us sir?" Hiruzen smiles, thinking how young they still are, wanting to hear about the new changes about themselves.

 

“Because of the teamwork all of you are being rewarded for avoiding major conflict. Toni I want to you lead in a new program where we have seven man squads, I take that your work ethic and people skills suit you best for the team. Tenzō you will keep leading your team." Tenzō nodded in approval with a slight smile upon, it's been a thrill but he looks forward to the challenges that lie ahead. “And you three, keep up the tremendous effort, the Leaf village needs to look up to role models like you. In fact, some of our highest experienced Anbu will train you further during the next month.” Hiruzen bows to the three to pay respect, rising back up he shifts his body to face Itachi and Shisui.

 

"Itachi you will now be a detective with Shisui within the Police Force, uncovering details and closing high priority cases that happen with anything that deals with the Hidden Leaf. I'm sure you two will be bright as detectives you've already impressed me enough."

 

“I’m honored to do so.” Hiruzen continued.

 

“And as for you Shisui, you will also-"

 

“Excuse me Lord Third but before you go on, I had a request.”

 

“Hm. Sure, what is it?”

 

“I ask that team Shisui continue with a new leader, those guys give it their all and should stay as a unit. I ask that instead I'll be assigned to the genins.” Hiruzen examined Shisui, he could see the want coming off Shisui.

 

“I suppose that you’ve put some thought into this?”

 

“I have.”

 

“You sure that it’s what you really want?”

 

“Yes. I want to develop the youth and help show the kids how to be a ninja. Teach them the important values that every ninja should hold dear to them.”

 

He chuckles. “Well I hope you're okay with two more Uchiha teams because I’m assigning you three Uchiha to our genin. Don't worry now, the next generation won’t be for another few months so stick to it.” Hiruzen thought to himself what the next year could look like for him. _I believe it’s time for me to find the next replacement, I better start the the look now_. "I’ll sign off for the genins after the meeting.” Shisui is glad to hear the approval but he forgot his other request.

 

“Oh and one more thing, I ask that I be assigned one specific genin sir.”

 

He looks up with a questioning face. “Who’s that Shisui?”

 

“Hyuga Hanabi. When she becomes a genin later on.”

 

Hiruzen smiles to himself. “I’m sure Lord Hiashi will be satisfied to hear that an Uchiha wants to train his heir. I’ll inform him today of your request.”

 

“Great, So now what do we do?”

 

“Take off, recover from your injuries, all of you, don't turn in until next week. We’re extending the festival so have at it. Me and HK will finalize the paperwork and show everyone later the unified village peace treaty. You’re all dismissed now.”

 

They all left, exiting through the doors they met back up with Izumi explaining to her the new details as they made their way to the festival. By the Hyuga district they found Mabui waiting there. But she wasn't the only familiar face they ran into. 

 

"Hey guys!"

 

“Nilana, Hanabi, great to see you two.” Shisui seemed surprised to find them here.

 

“Shisui help us win a game. There’s one prize we want.” The prize they desired was a scroll containing a new jutsu that got discovered a Leaf jonin. 

 

"Where?"

 

"Over here!" They show the group over to the game stand, and the game was more of a contest. Three judges were to score a person's jutsu and the highest score won the prize. The category for today's contest was fire-style. Shisui went up and did his prototype jutsu, which backfired only getting him an average score of 7.3. He looked over to the two girls to see the sadness on their faces, he needed to come up with something quick, he looks over and got an idea.

 

“Ah you know what, Itachi I’m tagging you in, come over here and win.”

 

Itachi walks up to the stage and taking a deep breath shoots out 5 enormous fireballs, stunning the judges since they could feel the heat from the flames being a good distance away. In reaction they all gave Itachi 10's making him the winner. After receiving the prize he handed it to the girls. 

 

“Here you two go.”

 

“Thanks Itachi!” They started to run off, but Shisui wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

 

“Hanabi, can I speak to you for a second?” She turns around to him.

 

“Sure. Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No nothing like that. I just have a question for you.” They break and Shisui comes to his knees, taking a breath then looking up to the Hyuga.

 

“Listen, do you remember the training and sparring you did yesterday?”

 

“Yes, I trained with your leader. He helped me.”

 

“Well what if I told you that the leader was actually me?”

 

“You’re the leader and Nilana’s brother?”

 

“No and yes.”

 

“Huh?” She looks up, not knowing what Shisui meant.

 

“No, I’m not the leader. I disguised as him to protect him that day. Yes, I am Nilana’s brother still.”

 

“Still?” 

 

Shisui shrugged at his words. “I don’t know, couldn’t think of the right thing.”

 

Hanabi laughs, she finds honesty is one of the most funny things to hear. Shisui waited to have her attention again.

 

“But that’s not my question. My question is would you be okay with me being your genin leader on the team? Do you want me to train you when you officially become a ninja?” She smiles to him, hearing his interest in being her teacher made her feel happy.

 

“Yes! I like the sound of that Shisui. Yesterday was different and I'd look forward to our training.”

 

“Awesome.” They hug as if it's a promise to each other.

 

“But why don’t you want to train Nilana?”

 

“I can’t, favoritism could come into play. I’ll help her out when she’s at home.” They stand back up from their hug, facing each other now, Shisui got the news he wanted, but he noticed as he looked around that the group disappeared without him.

 

“You’re a great big brother.” She looks over to her younger sister who she overprotects all the time. 

 

“And I’ll make you an even better big sis. How does that sound?”

 

“Great!”

 

Shisui and Hanabi broke off. The quest now for Shisui is where to start in order to find Itachi, Mabui, Toni, and Izumi.

 

He went over to the food tables to find Kakashi and Tenzō going at it. Not seeing them he went on by the main dojo to find HK, Hiruzen and Lord Hiashi laughing to one another, with a closer looks he sees bottles of Saki that now seemed empty. He turned away not knowing what to do. _If those three are drinking, I might as well go to the party and grab a few._ Shisui made it to the scene, the unused dojo was filled with all kinds of teens and young adults, shinobi and villagers. There were water-style performers swinging from the ceiling causing mist effects and a stream of waterfalls around the room. Shisui even heard a live band playing to his left, they played a fast tempo for everyone to dance to. He looks to his right and coincidentally he found the group to the corner of the room. Walking over he sees them dancing while Toni arm wrestled a Hyuga. He approached them, standing beside Mabui. She hands him a drink that she saved for him.

 

"We thought you'd find your way here." Shisui stops on his drink.

 

"Of course, why wouldn't I know where to go find you guys?" 

 

"You know how to find the enemy that's for sure." Everyone laughs at Toni's remark as the music played in background. Shisui felt excitement go through his body, and he saw an open table in the middle of the room, he broke off to stand atop of it.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please." They stop and turn to him. "A toast to being safe, all of us. Most of you don’t know what I mean, but who cares.” Some cheers arise you could say anything with an emphasis and it’d get them going. “By keeping peace in this village every single one of us can live it up, can follow our dreams, we make our tomorrow better by living a better today." The crowd started to chant Shisui's name as more cheers and whistles were heard, even Toni came to the table side. "Remember that it’s not about the jutsus you know, but being there for those that are right by your side. Be there for them, do that bold action, where not everyone may agree with you. Not every conflict has to be resolved through battle. Make that extra effort to make your plan a success, and when you do, get some friends and have a good time!” They all salute to Shisui with their drinks up in the air, celebrating the the day's events. Shisui looks over to his friends, tipping his drink to them, happy to be part of such a group. They all drink to his toast as the day continues on with the festival events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for a quick posting right? 
> 
> In all seriousness though, thank you so much for finishing this story with me. It's truly been an honor to write in the Naruto Universe created by the great Masashi Kimimoto. Shoutout to BlackMajjicDuchess, Squid_Ink, Poplitealqueen and howthelightgetsin for giving me the ideas for the story and being able to improve my writing. You each have a great style of writing and helped shaped my writing.
> 
> I’m grateful to have continued with this story. It taught me a lot about writing and I can use this as a great reference to my next works even better. As for why I wrote this, instead of the killing and violence that Naruto Shippuden is focused heavily around I wanted to go more with a peace strategy. I based it off the beginning of the original series when Naruto talked Zabuza out of thinking that all Shinobi all tools. They're not. It becomes much more than just using jutsu and completing missions. Stay tuned for more works, if you wanna collab hmu anytime on here. Lastly, Thank you readers and naruto fans for sticking around on my story, you’re all winners.


End file.
